


A Terrible Conflict

by QueenTzahra, TheGoldenGhost



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGhost/pseuds/TheGoldenGhost
Summary: After the battle with the shark in the pearl fishery, Ned Land goes looking for trouble... and finds it! And Captain Nemo finds it... though he most certainly wasn't looking!
Relationships: Ned Land/Captain Nemo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> ...a little explanation is needed, yes? Yes.
> 
> So a few weeks ago the universe decided to stick a deeply irritating grain of idea into my brain of Ned Land and Captain Nemo hate!hooking up with each other. Seriously. And, my lustgoblin brain being what it is, wrapped up the idea in fanfic mother of pearl and tucked it away into a fold of grey matter, never to be taken seriously. Obviously, that didn't happen, because I posted about it on my tumblr and on here. My friend TheGoldenGhost messaged me about it last week, I think the conversation started with "would that even work though?" and ended with us discussing the scenario for legit hours. Best way to spend a Wednesday night ever? I THINK SO.
> 
> Anyway, that initial grain of idea has been wrapped in layers and layers of mother of pearl and has become the lustrous gem I'm posting here! TheGoldenGhost wrote this chapter and I'll be writing the next one, you get the idea. I'm super excited to be working with them, they did an incredible job in this chapter if I do say so myself.
> 
> All right, get on board and enjoy!

If Ned had been a free man, he would have bragged from Quebec to Halifax about the deed he'd just done. Just imagine, harpooning a fully grown shark on a pearl collecting mission and riding it out through its death throes, staining the sea with its blood. And the beast must have been eighteen feet if it was an inch!

How he would have laughed at the taverns back home, recounting the tale to every man and woman who stopped by to hear it – maybe embellishing some, but not much – there was no need! What reason had Ned Land to exaggerate? Ned Land, the whale killer, the shark slayer? Ned Land, the champion of all terrains of the Earth, both terrestrial and aquatic!

The trouble: he was not a free man, and there'd be no tavern to go back to when he returned to the _Nautilus_. There would be only the gloomy cabin, Conseil's quiet (if amusing) company, and the prospect of month after wretched month of imprisonment, if not a lifetime. He gritted his teeth. God knew when he'd see the inside of a tavern again…

The jailer, the man responsible for Ned's misery, sat near the head of the boat, quietly discussing some sea creature or other with Pierre Aronnax. Ned loved Pierre as one of his dearest friends, but damn it all, sometimes he hated him as one of the stupidest fools Ned had ever met in his life. Aronnax spent his days torn between loyalties with no discretion or care. He was, apparently, sympathetic to Ned and his burning desire for escape. But on the other hand, what did the professor do? Went back to his cabin every night and spent his time there cozied up to their deadly enemy.

Nemo. Ned assumed the man thought himself mighty clever for the allusion he'd taken as his alias – but he wasn't. Every man with half a brain in his skull had read the _Odyssey_ , for God's sake! But in any case, Ned didn't know the captain's true name. He didn't know a thing about him, and if Pierre did – well, he wasn't telling. Sometimes Ned wondered what the two discussed in private. Did they just go over tidal patterns and classify bony fish vs cartilaginous ones? Or did Nemo tell Pierre secrets that only the two of them knew? There were times Ned would have liked to shake a few answers out of the professor, but he knew he couldn't. It would have been cruel. Besides, there may not have _been_ any.

But Nemo _was_ keeping secrets. That much was clear. Nemo, the man who for his own petty reasons which in his words "only he had the right to appreciate", had imprisoned them all and wouldn't let them go. What purpose could that possibly serve? It was too easy to assume the captain was simply mad, deranged, but _was_ he? Or was he a wicked mastermind, coyly manipulating the poor professor into trusting him? Pierre would see nothing but good in any man. Ned wouldn't have called him naïve, quite, but optimistic and sometimes just a little too forgiving of human indecency? Often.

So Ned was glumly staring out at the sea, waiting to return to prison after that glorious adventure that should have been met with celebration. He watched the professor and the captain out of the corner of his eye, speculating on what they might be discussing. A knot of anger worked its way up from his heart and tightened in his throat.

Back aboard, Ned lay in his cabin and talked to Conseil. If anyone was his one tie to sanity aboard this vessel from hell, it was the professor's man. Conseil was calm as a monk and twice as witty, and so Ned enjoyed him very much.

"It was amazing, what you did out there," Conseil was saying. "Fighting a shark off singlehandedly! Not even the captain could do that."

"No, he couldn't." Ned agreed, trying to keep down the note of bitterness in his voice. There wasn't any point in being sour about it, what was done was done, but… he'd gone and been as much of a fool as Aronnax back there. He'd gone and saved his enemy from the jaws of death.

Oh, he told himself in the moment that it was to protect Conseil and the professor, that the shark would have gone for them next, but in reality, it would have taken only a split second and Nemo would have been ripped apart. The crew would have _had_ to let them go then, with their leader dead, or else the three of them could have escaped when the crew was distracted by the funeral services.

They were so close to the shores of India, too. They could have sailed there in less than a day. Surely they would have been able to find, eventually, some British citizen who could speak to them in English. Surely?

 _It would have been a near-foolproof chance_. But then Ned had to go and be heroic. True, the pearl diver would have likely drowned without Nemo's rescue, but the loss of one unknown man for a lifetime of freedom was not something that would have kept Ned up at night.

Angry again, as much at himself as because of their situation, Ned slapped a hand to his forehead, swearing loudly.

"Did you forget to change your socks again?" Conseil asked, mild as ever.

"No. It's the captain. I rescued him, and damn it all, Conseil, we could have been free men by tonight if I hadn't."

"A pity," Conseil said, although he didn't sound very disappointed. "But I would have been sad to see the captain dead, with so much of the ocean left to explore. And so would Monsieur, I think. You know how fond he is of him…"

"Well, I for one would have _laughed_ to see that bastard get chewed up by a shark. A creature of the very element that he gloats over his mastery of so much! Imagine that, the irony!"

"Maybe so," Conseil smiled. "But our tour is not over yet. Don't worry, Ned. I don't think Captain Nemo intends to keep us the rest of our lives. He is friends with Monsieur, and I do not think he would imprison his friend, or the friends of his friend, without will."

"Then why doesn't he let _me_ go and let the rest of you off in your own sweet time? I've had about enough of the sea. _And I'm a sailor_."

"Perhaps because we'd miss you too much?" Conseil replied. "How would we survive without your soft and gentle nature, your demure and peaceable attitude to keep us all in check!"

Ned responded by tossing a pillow his way. "Very amusing, you comedian."

That evening, though, long after Conseil had fallen asleep, Ned laid awake, plotting escape. Maybe they really _could_ make it to the dinghy, and maybe they really _could_ sail the short few miles to the Indian coast, find someone who could speak in a European tongue, and then – they'd be back home in a week, toasting their adventures and cursing the name of the villainous captain who'd brought them along.

Stirred up, enraged both at himself and at Nemo, Ned knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He headed for the platform, hoping the cool ocean air would calm him down.

Out in the passageway, he heard a bizarre noise. It wasn't Ned's custom to wander the ship at night, so at first he didn't realize what it was, but after a second he realized it was music. Organ music. As far as Ned knew, the only man aboard who knew how to play the organ was Captain Nemo himself.

Ned's first instinct was to turn away from the sound, but after a moment, he began to move towards it. He wasn't even sure what led him there. Mostly, it seemed, it was a desire to look at his enemy's face and stew over his mistakes in letting him live, but partly, it had to be said – Ned wanted a confrontation.

He wanted to let Nemo know that his owing him of this favor – his _life_ \- had been nothing. It hadn't even been a favor. It had been a split-second decision Ned had made because Ned was, deep down, a good man. It was a question of honor. Something Nemo would never understand if he lived to be a thousand.

Nemo was at his organ, bent over and intent upon the keys so as not to see Ned approaching. A wild, almost-amusing thought came to Ned's mind – that he could give Nemo a good whack over the head right now and everything would be solved. It wouldn't, of course. Everyone would know it had been a murder then, and the crew would likely kill him, and Pierre…

Well, Pierre would never forgive Ned. So no. Maybe he could just punch out a few of Nemo's teeth instead, nothing too intense, nothing that the captain wouldn't be able to live with. He'd be eating soft foods for the rest of his life, sure, but that was a small inconvenience.

Besides, Nemo was a crafty man; he'd probably make new ones out of whalebone or something. As these thoughts ran through Ned's mind, Nemo stopped playing and turned around.

Their eyes met in the gloom. Nemo didn't seem surprised, as if he turned to see Ned standing behind him in near-darkness every day of his life. "What do you want, Mr. Land?" he asked pointedly.

"Where's the professor?"

"He's gone to bed, as I would have expected you to have done."

Ned snorted. "Well I – couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you about the trip earlier."

Nemo turned back to his organ, apparently beginning to tune Ned out. "I thanked you for your interference between that shark and I when we returned to the boat. And as you put it, you owed it to me, so I see no reason to bring it up again."

"It's about just that very thing, actually. See, I had nothing to thank you for."

"I see."

"You know you're keeping us here against our will, don't you? You know none of us want to be stuck here with you?"

Nemo's head turned back slightly as he gave Ned a cold glance from the corner of his eye. "This may come as a shock, but I don't much care for your company myself. I didn't ask you to board my ship, and at the beginning of our journey together I gave you the option of returning to the mercy of the sea. You chose not to take it."

"We would have _died_ if we'd done that and you know it!" Ned snapped back.

Nemo only shrugged. "That's not really my problem."

"Anyway, I wonder how the professor would feel if he knew that you cared so little for his company. Maybe I ought to tell him what you just told me. I bet he'd be interested."

For the briefest moment, something in Nemo's eyes seemed to hesitate, almost flinch. But it was gone before Ned could make out what it was, and the captain rose from the bench in front of his organ, calm as ever. "Leave," he said simply.

The dismissal was one that left no room for refusal, but that simple command evoked a rising fury in Ned. Was this what Nemo expected? For Ned to just turn and obey like a dog? Never. This man could imprison Ned against his will but he could _not_ order him like a galley slave. _Not Ned Land_.

"Did you hear me?" Nemo asked. "I told you to return to your cabin. I have no interest in you."

"Are you going to make me?" Ned growled, stepping closer. He was alarmed at his own boldness but – they were alone. Nemo could call in his crew, but they'd take a minute to get there, and by then their captain's face might just be a lot less handsome and considerably bloodier. But no – he didn't want to _hurt_ Nemo, not really… he just wanted to teach the bastard a damn bit of respect.

Ned's subtle threat, however, went entirely unnoticed by Nemo, who just brushed past Ned easily. "I _could_ make you, if I wanted. I have more men at my disposal than you have at yours. If I chose, I could confine you to your cabin indefinitely. But I don't do this, because it's simply not worth the trouble. Now," he turned, locking eyes with Ned once more. "Are you going to go to your cabin by choice, or will you have to be forced?"

That did it. In a fit of fury and stupidity, Ned stepped forward and shoved Nemo back against the wall, hard, catching the captain completely off his guard. Ned felt a rush of satisfaction when Nemo's eyes widened for a split second in shock and confusion. He slammed against the wall, sliding a bit before catching his balance against the sheer paneling.

Ned stepped close again, pinning him there, staring down into those cruel black eyes, dark as the devil's soul. Maybe even darker. But before he could get any sense of what he was going to do now that he had the captain positioned like this, Nemo's hand flashed out and caught Ned with an upward punch to his solar plexus.

Ned fell back a few paces, gasping. For a man who was fairly slight in build, Nemo was _strong_. And although that punch hadn't done more than a moment's damage, Ned figured tomorrow he'd have a bruise to think about. Wonderful.

He didn't have time to get his bearings before Nemo was on him, his face less than a foot from Ned's, and he was – angry? Ned didn't think he'd ever seen the captain get truly pissed off before, and the idea that he'd caused this…

He'd have been lying if he said he didn't love it.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" Nemo asked, his voice dangerously low and icy. This would have probably terrified a lesser man, but Ned just shrugged. "You do not lay hands on me. _Ever._ Do you understand? I was not lying when I said I could confine you to your cabin permanently."

"Yeah, and Aronnax would love that, I bet," Ned muttered.

Nemo's eyes flashed like black lightning. "This is not about him. This is about you. If you've forgotten who's in command here, Mr. Land, perhaps I should remind you. _I_ am."

Nemo's face was perfectly poised, even in his fury, and his regal bearing was one of a very king – a god almost – a man who could command the heavens and ocean to his beck and call. And for a split and awful second, Ned could see in Nemo something that perhaps Pierre saw in him; perhaps what all of Nemo's men saw in him. A horrid and dangerous magnificence, an allure like that of a storm cloud on the horizon, or a fire raging in the distance and laying waste to everything in its path. And for an instant Ned wondered if perhaps taunting this man was not an incredibly stupid thing to do, like teasing a wild tiger locked in a cage of reeds.

But Ned did not care for his own safety, and in that moment, enraged as much as he was aroused by that hideous allure, Ned did the stupidest thing he'd done yet. He took hold of Nemo's jaw and pulled him into a kiss, fiercely locking his grip on the captain and not letting go.

He wasn't certain what he expected. Instantaneous destruction? For Nemo to immediately knock him to the ground and have him dragged away? Maybe. Or maybe there was some part of him that wanted the captain to yield – just a fraction – to break and soften under Ned's touch and relent just the slightest bit.

But what he got – to his very shock and outrage – was Nemo, for barely a second, pressing back at him with equal force, and not breaking the embrace with fury or acceptance, _but holding it with impunity._ And in that moment, nothing could have angered Ned more.

And _then_ Nemo broke it. He drew back, his eyes wide and his face like carved stone. Somehow, Ned was expected to be hit square in the face. But instead, Nemo remained absolutely impassive, calm, dignified, as if nothing had just occurred.

He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, though, at the door that led to Pierre's room, and Ned thought he could detect a slight crack in that stony expression. Something there. Regret? Unease?

"Every bit as good as the professor, aren't I, Captain?" Ned asked slyly. Nemo hit him then. Open-handed, but still, a good catch to his lower jaw that sent him reeling back. "What the _hell_ , sir?"

"You know perfectly well _what the hell_. I told you not to lay hands on me. Now, this…" Nemo's eyes flickered across the room. "…Whatever that was, we are not going to speak of again. Not ever. Let me catch you mentioning this to anyone – _especially_ Monsieur Aronnax – and you will regret nothing, because you won't survive that long. Understood?"

At that point, even Ned knew when he'd gone too far to tempt fate. "Understood, sir."

"Good," Nemo narrowed his eyes. "Now, if you know what's good for you –"

"I'm going back to my cabin," Ned replied, rubbing his sore jaw as he walked away. "And don't worry, sir. I'd rather put my own harpoon through my foot than try anything like _that_ again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everybody! How are you all doing? Good, I hope!
> 
> Chapter two is up and running and I'm SUPER excited for my first contribution, but there admittedly isn't that much to say. It's a lot of rumination, agonizing, pressure mounting, but of course I love stuff like that. You all know I'll let the pressure build for days!
> 
> Regardless, it was still super fun. Ned constantly talking himself down from the ledge and Nemo's attitude just crack me up. Pierre and Conseil are always wonderful of course, but we all know that!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ned turned on his heel and left the salon, shoulders back, head up and hands balled into fists. He didn't want to walk away _too_ quickly, but the companionway only seemed to be getting longer and his footsteps echoed creepily in the thick, dark silence, making his breath speed up and his fingernails dig into his palms. At last, and with a relief he'd never admit, he made it to his cabin. He slammed the door behind him, then immediately worried he'd woken Conseil, but no, he was still sleeping soundly.

Ned sighed in pressed the heel of his hand between his eyes, trying to get his wits about him. Unfortunately, all that happened was that he became intensely aware of his body: aware of the strange twisting in his stomach, the ache in his ribs from the Captain's punch, the sting in his cheek from his slap, the tingling on his lips from-

Ned shuddered and his stomach lurched as he remembered, viscerally, taking Captain Nemo's jaw in his hand, his sharp intake of breath and his lips against his in seconds of something strange and powerful. Ned's stomach lurched again, sending a hot slew of entangled thoughts and feelings out through his body, tightening his chest, prickling the back of his neck and down his spine, flushing his skin. He had no idea what it all was or what it all meant, but the most salient thing was definitely anger, and he latched onto it like a lifeline. He was furious with Captain Nemo and he'd gone to give him a piece of his mind! His mind and his fist and his- Ned rubbed his mouth furiously with the back of his hand as though he'd just been sick. What the _hell_ had he been thinking? Well, he hadn't been, clearly. What had happened was not an act of someone thinking rationally and, in any case, Ned spent very little time questioning his own motives anyway.

Unable to stand the sudden swell of more thoughts and feelings, Ned swore and threw himself face first into bed, then swore again at the painful pressure on his ribs. Seething, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't regret what he did, regret was more often than not a waste of time, but still… He hoped the Captain was telling the truth about never mentioning it again, mostly because he didn't ever want to think about it again. He didn't want to think about kissing his jailer (although shoving him and pinning him to a wall were both fine) or about the look he'd given him, fearful and challenging at the same time (well, the fear was okay, the Captain would do well to be scared of Ned) but especially not the fact that they'd kissed. They'd kissed… But it had been during an argument! Tempers were running high, they got caught up in the moment, that was all. Even if for a split second Captain Nemo had kissed him back. No. None of that mattered. Especially the last part.

Furious, Ned sat up and punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape. ' _Never again,_ ' he thought, fiercely, lying back down. ' _Never again._ ' He forced his eyes shut and his mind away from that damned Captain, who he could still see clearly, bathed in the salon's electric lights. ' _Never again._ '

* * *

Nemo watched Ned go, watched him pull his shoulders back and hold his head high and knew a surge of contempt. Was he proud of what had just happened? Or was he merely compensating for guilt or shame over it? The latter, obviously, because _what_ exactly had he hoped to accomplish?!

A cabin door slammed shut in the distance, and Nemo shivered and brought his fingers to his lips. Surely it was just an attempt to discompose him, or else punish him for not letting him leave The Nautilus. A strange way of expressing it, but… Nemo pressed his fingers harder to his lips, recalling with physical clarity how Ned had grabbed him and pulled him close. It had been so forward, so aggressive, so distasteful, though he supposed that was to be expected, given that Ned was all of those things all the time. ' _Every bit as good as the Professor, aren't I, Captain?_ ' Anger rippled out through Nemo's body. Ned Land had _some_ nerve.

Nemo looked towards Professor Aronnax's room again and felt his stomach contract. Just as quickly, however, he reminded himself that he had no reason to feel guilty: Ned had started this. He'd come to find him in the middle of the night, pick a fight and kiss him that way for those few seconds. Unfortunately, despite his reassurances, his stomach contracted again and he had a sudden impulse to go into Professor Aronnax's room. He was about to step forward, but then stopped himself. He had no reason to feel guilty. It'd never happen again. They'd never speak of it again. He didn't want to kiss Pierre Aronnax, or even speak to him, with Ned Land on his lips.

Nemo shuddered, but remained in control of himself and returned to his stateroom. He went straight to the washbasin and splashed cool water on his face, taking care to scrub his mouth and jaw clean. He wanted to wash away all traces of what had happened: traces of Ned's strong hands and heavy mouth, traces of the fact that he hadn't immediately shoved him off. Though of course that was just shock, nothing else. Ned had caught him off guard. _Obviously_. They hated each other, why on God's blue Earth would they be kissing? Ned must have been trying to prove a point, whatever the point was, that was all.

Nemo dried his face, got into his nightclothes and climbed into bed. He'd only been out playing his organ in the first place because he'd been unable to sleep, and for a moment he worried he'd be up all night preoccupied with what had ultimately transpired. Fortunately, however, the task of keeping his mind away from it all seemed to focus him, and he fell asleep almost suspiciously quickly.

* * *

Ned didn't see Captain Nemo at all over the next few days, and he couldn't tell whether he was annoyed or not.

' _Good,_ ' he'd think, smugly. ' _Stay out of my way_.' Then, a split second later, ' _What if he's hidden away forever?_ ' But of course that was impossible. He was captain of this vessel after all and, in any case, he wouldn't avoid Aronnax. However, that always led to the inevitable question: ' _What'll happen when we_ do _come face to face?_ '

' _Nothing, obviously,_ ' he'd confidently answer himself, because there was nothing else _to_ happen. Well, maybe he could land a retaliatory punch to the solar plexus, because his bruise in the same spot had not only spread, but had gotten darker and more tender in the intervening days. The pain of it didn't bother him, he was used to pain and injury in his line of work, but he hated having a visual reminder of an event he hated to think about. He was completely confident that he'd be able to put what had happened out of his mind if it weren't for that damned bruise to remind him.

"I think it must have happened when I got into that fight with the shark," he'd told Conseil, irritably, when he'd asked about it the morning after.

"You should sell that story to a tabloid," replied Conseil. "I got into a fight with a shark and came out of it with a mere bruise!"

"I will if we ever get off this damned boat," Ned growled.

A week or so later in the salon, Professor Aronnax also asked about the bruise, during a break in his research when he didn't have his Captain Nemo to occupy him. Ned gave him the same excuse, and his blood immediately started to simmer.

"Would you like me to look at it?" Aronnax asked, his eyes concerned.

"I'm fine," Ned snapped. He sank onto a couch and restlessly glared about the room, this room so full of Captain Nemo that every object seemed to aggravate him. ' _Keep hiding._ ' ' _But why is he hiding? Is he afraid, or does he genuinely not care?_ '

"Are you sure?" Asked Aronnax, and Ned couldn't stand his worry.

"I'm fine," he repeated, doing his utmost not to sound angry though his blood was simmering more insistently. "It's that damned _Captain's_ fault," he burst out, and even the word was aggravating. He avoided his friend's eyes, though he knew he was rolling them.

"Don't do that, friend Ned," Aronnax reproached.

"Do what?!" Demanded Ned.

"It's just a bruise," Conseil put in, calm and reasonable as ever. "Nothing to work yourself up over." Ned closed his eyes and prayed for patience. Conseil's coolness could usually defuse his temper, but in this case it only stoked it. It wasn't just a bruise. If _only_ it were just a bruise. He took a few deep breaths, though they only fanned the fire inside him.

"Where is your Captain Nemo, anyway?" He demanded next in a totally pointless attempt to vent his feelings. A flush crept suddenly up Professor Aronnax's neck, but his voice was even when he spoke.

"I don't know." Ned's overheated brain immediately didn't believe him. They must have met at night, they _must_ have, that's why he was blushing. Of course, Ned hated to think of them that way, of the Captain seducing his friend, of him falling into those dark eyes, of them kissing, touching, pleasing. Ned tried to just respond with a contemptuous noise, but, unbidden, he remembered- No. He didn't want to know what it was like to kiss Captain Nemo. The fact that he did was just something unfortunate that couldn't be helped. He said nothing else, just got up from the couch and made to leave the room, jaw clenched and hands balled into fists. "Where are you going?"

"My cabin," Ned replied, through gritted teeth.

"Don't go looking for a fight with Captain Nemo," Aronnax warned him, and Ned managed to pass off his cry of frustration as a contemptuous laugh.

"I've never 'looked for a fight' with Captain Nemo," he shot back.

"I might have aggravated a situation once or twice," muttered Conseil. Professor Aronnax laughed in spite of himself and Ned wanted to scream. However, he managed to remain in control of himself, though he doubted he'd be able to hold it for much longer, stomped back to his cabin and slammed the door.

He paced back and forth across the room and let out a yell of rage and frustration. He knew his friends were just playing, that their statements were harmless, but in that moment they felt like slaps in the face. Like after he and Nemo-

"No!" He said, out loud, then was immediately angry with himself. He'd give Nemo this: he'd deserved that slap. He'd have slapped Nemo if he'd- "No!" He said again. "Damnation!" He fell into bed and glared across the room, though the Captain's face still swam before him, shocked and angry but maybe, just maybe… "Keep hiding," he muttered, viciously. " _Keep_ hiding."

* * *

As Captain Nemo made his way to the salon, he heard Ned Land's voice from inside his cabin, raging and storming at who knew what. Standard fair and hardly worth his notice, unless? Nemo paused outside the door, listening, though of course he couldn't distinguish anything meaningful through the heavy metal door. Not that it mattered, anyway. He'd told him they were never to bring it up again, if he was still thinking about it, ' _That's his choice,_ ' Nemo thought, coldly. If that was even what Ned was making noise about at all.

Nemo stayed there a moment longer, still listening to the tantrum. If Ned really had just been trying to prove a point, it seemed he'd fallen into his own trap, and that thought made Nemo's lip curl. ' _Serve him right._ ' Rather than reflect upon the implications of that, he noted that if he were more impulsive, forward and tasteless, he'd knock on the door and ask Ned what he was screaming about. But of course, Nemo was none of those things, and he was a master of his impulses just as he was a master of himself in all aspects.

He continued on his way to the salon, lip still curling, and found Professor Aronnax and Conseil there. Professor Aronnax's face lit up as he entered, and though Nemo smiled back, he felt a twinge of guilt underneath all his self-assurance and satisfaction. It was their first time seeing each other since that night, and though there was no way he could know, Nemo still felt uneasy. He hadn't meant for them to go this long without seeing each other, but… Nemo pushed the thoughts and feelings back under his confidence.

"Would you be able to assist me with some experimenting today, Professor?"

"If you wish it, certainly." Nemo nodded approvingly.

"If you'd be so good as to follow me, we'll put on our diving suits. We won't be going far today, though." Professor Aronnax got to his feet at once, looking curious and excited, and Nemo knew a rush of affection.

"Does Monsieur require my services?" Asked Conseil.

"Not until we get back, I assume," replied Aronnax, looking to Nemo for confirmation. He nodded.

"Very good."

Captain Nemo and Professor Aronnax left the salon together, discussing the experiments on water temperature they were to conduct. As they passed Ned and Conseil's cabin, Nemo kept his eyes forward, though his lip curled again.

* * *

Although he'd vented most of his anger, Ned was still seething when he heard footsteps and voices outside his door. When he recognized them as belonging to the Professor and Captain, he sat up in bed and listened intently. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but listened until the sounds faded down the companionway, then lay down again, his mind reeling. So Captain Nemo had come out of hiding, and if Ned had stayed in the salon a few extra minutes they'd have come face to face. He couldn't tell if it was better or worse this way, but fortunately Conseil opened the cabin door before he could think about it too much.

"Where are _they_ off to?" Ned demanded without preamble.

"Off to conduct experiments," replied Conseil, unflappably. Ned snorted derisively, but said nothing. "Indeed, a very suspicious thing to do, especially under these circumstances." Ned managed not to throw his pillow at him, but it was a close thing. At least he was more receptive to Conseil's calming effect now.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Monsieur had no need of my services."

"Yes, well… Nice of you to give them alone time."

"It's part of my job to anticipate Monsieur's needs." Ned pulled a face, and Conseil's mouth twitched into the tiniest of smiles.

"I really don't understand what he sees in him," Ned muttered, bitterly.

"So you keep saying," replied Conseil, patiently, sitting on the edge of Ned's bed. "And you already know my views. He sees him differently than we do." Ned just rolled his eyes. Aronnax had viewed the Captain differently from the moment they'd come on board. Since he'd spun him lines about how much he loved his book and how he'd show him the ocean as he'd never seen it before. He'd have thought Aronnax too smart to fall for something like that, and was just about to remind himself smugly that he'd seen through Captain Nemo's ploy from the start, when all of a sudden he saw him clearly again, his dark eyes burning, and then they were kissing, and kissing hard, and for that split second he yielded to him… Ned felt a shiver down his spine, but forced his mind back to the present. He took Conseil's hand.

"Come here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We could all use Conseil's calming vibes, honestly.
> 
> Tagging TheGoldenGhost back in for round three, see you all soon!
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned would like to confront Nemo again, though he is unsure what will happen when he finally does. And then he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This the TheGoldenGhost, doing the chapter notes for the first time!
> 
> Where is this going? I admittedly don't know myself, and that's the fun of collaborations. But the fun of this chapter... well, you'll just have to see. Tensions are definitely rising between these two men.
> 
> I also find it amusing that they have so little love for each other and yet so much love for Conseil and Aronnax. This dynamic is really shaping up. I'm excited, I hope you all are too. 
> 
> Happy reading!

For ten days, Nemo had been a haunted man aboard his own ship. Oh, this was nothing unusual. He was haunted eternally by past transgressions; guilt, violence, death. But the difference was; now he was haunted by something else.

Namely, the fact that Ned Land had kissed him those ten days previous. Out of nowhere and for no good reason. The thought still made Nemo writhe, made his skin crawl. He didn’t want to be consumed with a single thought about Ned Land. Not one. Not anger, not disgust, not unease.

And, most especially of all, not desire.

And that was _not_ , he told himself, what he was feeling. He didn’t want Ned’s mouth on his, or to feel the strength of his hands, to battle against him as a measure of wills – no. Not at all. The very thought would get his heart beating more quickly and caused his stomach to tighten with – some undeterminable emotion.

But in the end, it didn’t matter what Ned did. If he wanted to act like a madman, let him. If he wanted to play some silly game and drive himself crazy, that was his prerogative. Nemo didn’t care. He could brush Ned aside easily.

These were the thoughts that kept him occupied as the days went on. Ever brushing aside the nagging doubt that there was more than what had already transpired to come, and ever trying to deny the fixation that held him when it came to the thoughts of Ned taking hold of him again. He caught himself sometimes glancing towards the corners of rooms and down hallways, breathing deeply in anticipation, but nothing was there. Nothing ever was. Because it was over, and that, Nemo told himself, was good.

***

Conseil, being a man whose demeanor was softer and more soothing than a nap on a sun-soaked beach, kept Ned quite busy and distracted for the next several days. And as the bruise Nemo had given Ned began to fade, so did Ned’s private obsession with the captain.

Or so he told himself.

In truth, there was something more there. It wasn’t quite vengeance and it wasn’t quite desire. If Ned had been a philosophical and introspective man, maybe he could have puzzled it out. But he wasn’t that sort of man. Consciously, he was avoiding Nemo. Subconsciously, though, he wanted to see the captain again, and let come what would from their meeting.

Someday he’d have to run into him again, certainly? They were aboard the same ship. Nemo could hide himself away and spend his days and nights with Aronnax, but sooner or later, Ned would see him again.

Maybe even alone.

Maybe then… Oh God, and _then_ -

_Well,_ what _then?_ Ned asked himself. What could possibly arise from a meeting with Nemo? Did Ned really think the captain had been replaying that – moment – over and over in his head the way Ned had? Did he really think that when they saw each other again Nemo would be willing to instigate… what it was that had happened…? To accept it?

No. Absolutely not. And yet Ned couldn’t help but privately search and seek and _want_. Sometimes that wanting overtook him in a fierce, dark way, and he had to struggle against his impulses to find the captain come hell or high water and just get it over with. Do what needed to be done, and let Nemo sort him out later. And, Ned feared, if he did what he wanted to do, there _would_ be sorting out. Oh yes. Ned didn’t think Nemo’s threats were completely empty.

And so the days wore on. And as they wore on, Ned’s irritation grew. Was Nemo avoiding him purposefully? Was he _afraid_ to see Ned again? That thought, that niggling sensation, stuck itself in Ned’s mind like a burr and wouldn’t leave. Oh, Nemo might be avoiding him. Maybe Ned had struck a chord with the captain. _Maybe he feared Ned_.

The idea that Ned Land could cause the great Captain Nemo to fear only increased Ned’s sense of desire. This was not a mere lust, Ned knew. The intensity of it overpowered him and unnerved him at times. If it were just lust he could have sated it easily with Conseil; and it was true that Conseil’s peaceable attentions kept it at bay, but they didn’t quench it. Somehow or other, it went deeper than that. There was a dark hunger there, a craving for power and vengeance over the man who had so cruelly mistreated him – mistreated all of them – for so long. He wanted that man to feel the sensation of being a prisoner, the shame, the indignity of having one’s freedoms stripped from him.

And, it was true, Ned knew that this hunger was not something that was good or right to feel, but it was there. But there was Aronnax to consider. Poor Pierre might feel betrayed if Ned advanced on the captain. Ned had no idea; perhaps Pierre would be willing enough to share, but would he? Hell, he didn’t even know if Aronnax was doing anything with Nemo. Maybe they were just friends. Perhaps their marine experiments went no further than a mutual love of the open seas. But what was Ned supposed to do, _ask_ him? ‘Hello, Professor, I don’t suppose you’ve been screwing the captain as of late? No? Well then would you mind if _I_ did it?’ To hell with that.

And of course, the danger. Much as Ned would have loved to bring the captain down a peg or several, Nemo had forbidden Ned to touch him. If he tried again, coercing or overpowering as he could, he was likely to be punished severely. Locked in his cabin. Possibly marooned, thrown off the ship, or shot. God only knew what a barbarian like Nemo was capable of, and much as Pierre and even Conseil were convinced of his polite nature, Ned knew better. Beneath the veneer of class and sophistication, Nemo was nothing more than a savage beast.

The trouble was, the longer Ned ruminated on all this, the more he worried that he was one, too.

***

However, trouble came, as trouble often did, accidentally. Perhaps the gods of whatever mocking universe they were part of had finally come down and decided to ruin Ned’s life. Or perhaps it had just been a coincidence. Or perhaps, given enough time, it was inevitable that two men on a single ship would run into each other again, face to face, alone.

They weren’t alone, though, when it first happened. The three of them, Ned, Conseil, and the professor, were out on the platform in the evening. They watched the sun go down and discussed their lives, where they might be going next, and how to get off the accursed _Nautilus_. “Call a warship,” Ned said. “And sink her right to the sea floor! That’s what I say. Nemo loves the deep ocean so much, he can stay down there for good, I think!”

“Oh, don’t be so harsh, Ned,” Pierre replied. “The _Nautilus_ still has much to teach us. We have to be patient. Think what our discoveries could mean for the world!”

“The world,” Ned said. “You want to save the world, professor? In that case, we should get off and warn every civilized nation about this deathtrap. The sooner she sinks, the safer the world will be.”

The professor had gotten quiet after that, and soon the conversation died down, even with Conseil’s observations of the sleek dogfish that were skirting around below the waves. These slender sharks seemed to know the fish would follow the beacon-light of the _Nautilus_ when it turned on, and would make for an easy meal.

Shortly thereafter, they went back in, in relatively good spirits. That was, until they entered the salon, with Conseil and Pierre still talking about dogfish. Captain Nemo was waiting for them there, standing in front of the open panel with his arms folded across his chest and a look of calm fascination in his eyes.

Ned’s heart and belly constricted at the sight of him; his first since the night when he had made his unintended assault. Neither of Ned’s companions noticed, though. “Captain!” Aronnax said brightly. Nemo turned towards them. The captain’s eyes registered nothing. Maybe the faintest look of fondness when he caught sight of Aronnax, but if that was true, then it was only a shadow.

“Hello, gentlemen,” Nemo said, greeting the three of them. “I was admiring the dogfish. There are quite a lot of them out there. Would you like to see? I can slow our rate of speed a bit.”

The _Nautilus_ slowed to a swimmer’s pace, and Conseil and the professor gathered by the panel to watch the dogfish at their work in the darkening sea. Nemo joined them, and the three men quietly talked and marveled at the beauty of the ocean and its creatures.

Ned, however, didn’t. He tried to focus on the sleek and harmless sharks swimming about, but the sight of them made him think of the _other_ shark and that made him think of… the very event he’d been trying, unsuccessfully, to block from his mind since it happened.

Having Captain Nemo so near did not help. Just seeing the man made Ned want to repeat what he’d promised never to do. No, not a repeat. He didn’t just want to kiss Nemo, he wanted – more than that. Dammit, what was _wrong_ with him? He told himself to turn and leave the room, just go, just get out of there and stop thinking about _him._

Ned stood his ground, though. He would never understand what made him do it. Maybe he really did want to see the dogfish. Or maybe it was just some deep and gnawing part of him that wanted even this brief contact with his enemy – just to let Nemo remember that Ned existed. If anything, to force the experience back into the captain’s mind, too. Ned refused to suffer this alone.

And it seemed, he wouldn’t, because the dogfish began to disperse little by little, and Pierre bid the men good night, retiring to his cabin to take some notes and then read before going to bed early. And minutes later, Conseil did the same. “Are you coming, Ned?” he asked.

And there it was. A way out. _Go with Conseil, you fool_ , Ned thought to himself. _Go with him and go to bed and sleep it off. Forget it. It’s over. It was one time and now it’s over and it’s not going to happen again._

Nemo was next to Ned. He was so close Ned could have brushed his shoulder, and yet Nemo wasn’t even looking at him.

Rage flared up inside Ned, hotter and stronger than he even thought possible. _Look at me, you bastard._

“Ned?” Conseil interrupted his thoughts.

“No. I’m going to stay a while and watch the fish.”

“Suit yourself,” Conseil left too, and then they were alone.

Nemo still didn’t seem to have any idea Ned was there. His eyes were still fixed on the open portal, gazing out at his beloved ocean with an expression of reverent adoration. It was a soft, open, and mystified look, somewhere between the pride of a king surveying his homeland and a worshipper looking upon the face of his god. Ned had never really seen the depths that Nemo was capable of expressing, and by God – he would have been a liar to say it didn’t give him pause.

Ned cleared his throat, and in the instant it took for Nemo’s eyes to flicker in Ned’s direction, his face had slammed closed and there was nothing in his eyes but cool disdain as he appraised Ned with a brief glance and found him unworthy. “Do you need something, Mr. Land?” he asked.

What Ned _needed_ was for Nemo to stop acting as though he was the greatest and most intelligent damn thing ever to walk the earth. What he _needed_ was to look into those deep black eyes and see something other than the disgust with which he usually looked at Ned. What he _needed_ was some sort of closure – the feeling of the captain’s mouth on his, horrid as it was, but more than just that, oh yes, he wanted to feel Nemo’s skin, his breath, and work his way into him all the way to his _bone_ if he had to, _if that was what it took to leave his mark_.

Otherwise, he knew, the gnawing would never go away. Not ever.

“Not a thing, Captain,” Ned said casually, hiding the pounding of his heart. “Not a damn thing.”

“Excellent. Then might I inquire to what you’re still doing here?”

“Do I need your permission to walk about the ship?” Ned asked, smiling like a devil. “Well? Do I need a formal invitation to grace your magnificent presence with my filth?”

Nemo seemed to draw back a little, his brows coming together as he stared at Ned with a hint of curiosity. “What makes you ask that?”

“What do you think? You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you. Is that what you think,” it wasn’t a question.

“Well, I’m pretty damn sure you were riled by what happened after that shark business, and I’m also pretty damn sure that I didn’t see you again after the fact until just now! Hiding away, were you? Scared to show your face? Or – “ Ned’s heart picked up, beating wildly. He was going too far and he knew it. “Were you afraid you might want more?”

The curiosity faded from Nemo’s eyes, replaced by a look of boredom. Ned gritted his teeth, wanting more than anything to knock Nemo down and shake him until his neck cracked. “You’ve really been mulling that over for the past two weeks? I don’t know what got into you then, and I don’t know why you’re still harping on it, but it’s not happening again.”

Oh, no? Ned’s thoughts turned cruel. They were alone, no one was with them, and Pierre’s room was just a door away but Nemo would not call out – not that proud bastard.

Nemo sat down on the arm of the couch that faced the panel, looking past Ned again to stare out into the open ocean. Sitting there, dignified as a man could be, a picture of elegance and self-assurance, Ned hated him more than anyone in the world ever could. And he realized in that moment what he could do. He had the upper hand on Nemo, so to speak. If he could grasp the captain’s wrists to keep him from hitting or shoving Ned away again, then he really could – he really could –

_No,_ some small part of him cried out. _No, it’s insanity,_ but that rational voice weakened as he stared at the captain. As he imagined tearing away that self-satisfied, cold, smug demeanor and replacing it with a sense of fear and begrudging respect _and maybe even a healthy dose of humility, damn him, maybe it was time he learned a lesson in that._

Ned turned from the panel, time seeming to slow down, the blood rushing to his head as he took the few steps that would bridge the gap between where he stood and where the captain perched.

“Good night, Mr. Land,” Nemo said lightly, apparently assuming he’d won and that Ned intended to meekly retire to bed like one of his lackeys. _Not so_.

It happened quickly, so quickly that Ned didn’t really have time to get his bearings. He came close, tried to grab Nemo and pull him again into a kiss, just one, but he wanted to go deeper than before. He managed to catch Nemo by the collar of his jacket and lean his head forward before Nemo jerked away from him, getting to his feet.

“You – what are you –“

Ned grabbed his shoulders and managed to pull him in this time brushing his cheek with his lips, but Nemo shoved back, hard. Ned stumbled against the seat of the couch and collapsed onto it, panting, while Nemo stood over him, staring with wide, furious eyes.

“You _are_ afraid!” Ned burst out. “You’re scared to let me touch you!”

“What? This isn’t about _fear,_ Mr. Land. This is about respect, and what I asked you to do. I told you not to touch me again, and now you think that I’m going to stand here and allow you to assault me aboard my own ship, whenever and however you please? Never.”

“Actually, Captain,” Ned said coolly, getting back up. “You told me never to put my _hands_ on you again. You give me one minute, and I promise, I’ll only use my mouth.”

“No.”

“Thirty seconds.”

Nemo’s eyes blazed, and Ned wondered if it would be worth it just to push him down and do it anyway, but that wasn’t quite what Ned wanted. He just wanted to revel in that fear and surprise and the glory of knowing that he, Ned Land, had carved a place on the heart and mind of the ever-so-glorious Captain.

“Well?” Ned asked.

Nemo clenched his teeth. “Go to bed, Mr. Land.”

Ned did not go to bed. Instead he grasped Nemo’s face in both his hands and pulled him towards him, finally meeting and parting Nemo’s lips with his own. Nemo backed up quickly, falling against the wall, but Ned followed him, managing to keep the embrace. Nemo’s hands were free, Ned knew, and the captain could hit him if he wanted. He would, too. And, Ned conceded, he’d deserve it.

Having him virtually pinned to the wall, Ned could feel Nemo’s sharp breaths, and his rapidly beating heart, in addition to the warmth and taste of his mouth, the strength of his arms and shoulders, the surprising softness of his skin. He realized then that he _wanted_ this man, on a purely physical level, but – God, he wanted him. This man, who he hated. This man, who he knew he’d never have.

And why wasn’t Nemo fighting him off? He was strong enough to shove, clever enough to bite, but he didn’t. He was _allowing_ this. Ned deepened the kiss, pressing further into Nemo’s mouth and throat, tilting the captain’s jaw upward slightly and expecting resistance.

Nemo still allowed it. A quivering sensation ran through the captain’s body, and this surprised Ned so much that he pulled back, staring into Nemo’s face.

He expected rage, or shock and fear, or even, just _maybe_ , a bit of lust. But Nemo’s expression was blank, lifeless, as if he couldn’t even quite register what had just happened. Ned let go of him and stepped back. “Captain?”

Nemo stood still, looking for a moment utterly stunned, before he shook his head sharply and straightened his shoulders, regaining his regal bearing in an instant. “What do you think I ought to do with you, sir?”

Ned opened his mouth, and then closed it. “You – didn’t fight me.”

Nemo crossed around Ned and returned to the couch, measured and composed as ever, though when he reached up to straighten his collar where Ned had rumpled it, Ned could see that his hands trembled. “I asked you not to touch me and you did. Clearly you can no longer be trusted. What am I to do with you?”

“Why didn’t you just shove me off?”

“This isn’t about me. This is about you and your complete inability to obey direct orders.”

Ned stared at him, baffled. “Obey orders? I’m not one of your men and you know it! Obey orders? I’d rather throw myself into the sea!”

“Feel free to do so,” Nemo snapped, his temper breaking just a bit. He took a slow breath, and then put his face in his hands. “Do you realize what you’ve done to me? What the professor is going think when he finds out?”

“I guess he won’t find you as pretty as he did,” Ned snorted. “But damned if I know. Aronnax is a pretty forgiving sort of man. Maybe he’ll come around. Maybe he’ll even want some of it himself.”

Nemo sat up then, rigid and furious. “Damn you to hell, Mr. Land. Get _out_ of here.”

“But you don’t –“

“ _Get out!_ ” Nemo shouted, and Ned backed off, heading quickly for the exit. In the companionway he stopped for a breath, almost knocked out by what had just happened. Had he really just made a second attack on Nemo and survived unscathed? Was the old sea-dog really coming around?

Oh God, did he _want_ it?

The idea inflamed Ned with such hilarity and passion that he started to laugh like a madman, leaning against the wall. Then he stopped, apprehension taking hold again. He’d pushed a bit too far maybe, for one night. Yes, maybe he should just go to bed. Surely Nemo’s patience was not infinite, and Ned wasn’t really looking for another fight.

Not yet, anyway. He headed off to bed, his mind racing, his heart suddenly alight.

***

Nemo was in the same spot he’d been when Ned left him, eyes closed, breathing deeply, focusing his mind and body on getting to a point of calmness, tranquility, stability. _Steady now. Remember who you are and what you are about._

After several minutes his eyes opened and he looked down at his hands. Not a tremor. Good. Deep inside, something still quivered, but for the most part, he seemed to have eased himself back into a sense of normalcy. Or at least, gotten himself to a point where he could walk to his room and go inside. He needed to rest. That last occurrence had been… troubling.

Aronnax, he supposed, was still awake and in the next room. The light was on. That, or Pierre had fallen asleep without shutting off the light. He did that sometimes, and Nemo felt a rush of affection for the man that was so strong it almost hurt. He wondered what Aronnax would feel if he knew what had just transpired. What betrayal or maybe even – what disgust –

But no, he wouldn’t think of that. Nemo was going to not think about any of it. And then he was going to go to bed and he wouldn’t think about it the next day, or the next, or ever again, until he died and Ned died too.

He shuddered as he began to get into his bedclothes, wanting to climb into a bath of scalding water and scrub himself until he bled, wanting to wash the feel of Ned’s body and hands and especially his mouth off of his skin, his clothes, his lips and throat and mouth and face –

_But he wasn’t going to think about it. No. He wasn’t_.

And Ned’s tongue had worked into his mouth and plunged deeper and Nemo had wanted it, Nemo had wanted to give in to him, he had _wanted_ to –

This new horror was so acute that Nemo’s throat constricted and his stomach heaved. He took a deep breath, but the spasms of his belly didn’t stop. He was almost certain he was going to vomit, but he didn’t, somehow. His body calmed down naturally and he was left still standing in his room, half undressed and shaken.

No, of course he didn’t want it. Of course he hadn’t asked for it. It was more of Ned’s idiocy, that was all.

_And he’ll try it again_.

No, if Ned tried it a third time Nemo would just – well, he’d have to punish him then. He should have punished him this time, but he would give him one last chance. One more, and then he would really have to deal with Ned Land.

Nemo finished dressing, calming himself with these thoughts. He was the captain of this ship. Builder, designer, engineer. He had every command over her and everything that went on aboard her, and Ned Land was nothing more than a prisoner. He had no sway over Nemo. None at all. This was certain.

He sat down on his bed and removed his shoes, wrapping himself tightly in his sheets. The feel of the cloth against his face was warm and comforting, and he was able to gather from it a sense of peace. However, he looked up only to see the faces of the martyrs on the far wall, the men he admired and tried to emulate, staring out at him with eyes full of cold and ill-appraising judgement. Among them, his family watched, and the reminder of their deaths made him sick to his stomach. He stood up, realizing with a jolt that for tonight at least, he could not stay in this room. He needed – one night – to recover. Then he would force himself to sleep there if he had to, but he would.

He had two options, go out to the salon, or see if the professor was awake. The decision was a simple one. He crossed the room, knocking on the door twice.

“Captain? Come in,” The professor’s voice sounded from the other side, and Nemo opened the door to the soft warm light and the sight of Pierre on his bed, reading with his journal open by his side. “Do you need something?”

“Nothing,” Nemo replied. “I only wanted to know what you were reading.”

“It’s Maury’s book on the ocean,” Pierre admitted. “I’ve read it many times, but I don’t often tire of it. You’ve probably got it memorized!”

“Not yet. May I sit with you?”

Pierre moved over, and Nemo came to lie down beside him. Pierre slipped an arm around Nemo’s waist, and repositioned the book so that they could read together. “Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked gently.

“Why?”

“You feel like you’re shivering, a bit. Are you cold?”

“I’m all right.”

Pierre was warm, soft to the touch, and his presence beside Nemo was soothing. Resting so closely beside him, Nemo could shut his eyes, relax, and allow his mind to drift into the calm and tranquil recesses of the open sea.

It wasn’t too long before Pierre shut off the light and rested beside him. Soon all was dark and silence, and Nemo’s doubts had quieted just enough to allow him a sound and untroubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that. I thought I'd end on a soft note. 
> 
> QueenTzahra will be writing the next chapter and as usual she is wonderful at this sort of thing, so it's sure to be beautiful! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the long update time, I was in Singapore for two weeks, and while the very long flight was great for actually writing this, I didn't have time for editing and posting until I got back home. I had an absolutely magical time, but I'm happy to be back to my fanfic life, especially...
> 
> This chapter. Oh this chapter. It was quite satisfying to write for reasons which will soon become obvious, and I hope it's as satisfying to read.
> 
> Okay enough of my jetlagged ramblings. Fic time!

One arm around Nemo's waist, the other supporting the back of his head, Ned withdrew his hips and thrust back inside. Nemo shut his eyes, leaned his head back and allowed his mouth to fall open, but said nothing. "Still feeling good?" Ned moaned, as if Nemo's heavy breathing, flushed, sweaty skin and exultant expression weren't answer enough. He drew his hips back, then thrust inside again and received another silent gasp in return. "Still feeling good," Ned supplied, smirking and leaning forward to kiss Nemo's neck, then bite down and suck a fresh bruise into bloom. Nemo let out the smallest of gasps, digging his fingernails into Ned's shoulders and dragging them down his upper back. Ned groaned and arched into the touch, the sound and sting sending white hot arousal through his veins. " _Definitely_ still feeling good." In response, Nemo dug his heels hard into Ned's lower back, but still said nothing, and Ned laughed softly in his ear. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, his voice heavy with arousal as he moved his hips in hard, deep circles.

"I _hate_ you, Ned Land," Nemo moaned at last, his thighs shivering around Ned's waist. Ned bit down hard on Nemo's neck again to stifle his groan. His name, spoken by _that_ mouth in _that_ tone… "Ned!"

"Oh my God, yes!"

"Ned!" Nemo had found an incredibly exploitable weakness, but Ned didn't care. He'd let him have this. It was way too exciting. He was moving again, fucking Nemo hard and fast and deep, holding him tight and hearing him moan…

" _Ned._ "

"What?"

"Ned, wake up."

"What the-"

"Ned, calm down."

That was a very different voice from the one moaning his name in his dreams, and he knew it was a dream because that was the only time he'd ever hear _him_ say his name like that…

"Ned?" He shuddered again and was finally able to open his eyes. He was in his cabin, and Conseil was standing beside his bed staring down at him politely. "Are you all right? That sounded like a nightmare." Ned sat up and tried to disentangle himself from his sweaty sheets. "Or perhaps a fever dream?"

"I'm fine," growled Ned, and it was true! Aside from feeling hot and uncomfortable. And being almost painfully hard. And having the image of the Captain under him in the throes of ecstasy continually flashing into his mind and pulsing through his body. He'd been having these dreams every night since he'd last cornered Captain Nemo, held him close and kissed him, but this was by far the most vivid. He slapped himself in the forehead as if to dislodge the picture. "I don't have a fever," he assured Conseil, trying and failing to sound calmer.

"Just an erection." Ned started, then realized his arousal was clearly visible through his nightclothes.

"...Right," he replied, rather lamely, pressing his hand harder into his forehead. Conseil sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You've been out of sorts lately," he said, his eyes darting to Ned's erection, then back up to his face. "Who were you dreaming about?" Ned's eyes snapped to Conseil, but he said nothing. Did Conseil know? No of course not, how could he? And, in any case, he didn't _want_ him to know. He didn't want to involve Conseil, make him an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire of his and Nemo's conflict. Not to mention the utter disaster it would be if Professor Aronnax found out. Ned looked into Conseil's calm face, and for a split second he saw Nemo, eyes shut tight and mouth open in a needy moan-

"No one," he replied, turning away sharply with another shudder of arousal. He felt Conseil move closer.

"Would you like help?" He asked, his voice lowering. Ned eyed him sideways. He didn't want to involve Conseil, but he'd come in a second under his skillful hand and he was still so hard…

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice also lowering as he reached up to cup the side of Conseil's face.

"Of course," he replied, turning to kiss Ned's palm. The sensation shot right up his arm and his erection twitched excitedly. He opened his mouth to say "yes" when Conseil, without breaking eye contact, darted his tongue up the inside of his finger, then took it into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Oh _God_ ," Ned moaned, his toes curling under the blankets. Conseil kept going, his tongue gloriously hot and slippery. Ned watched with rapt attention, until this perfect picture was shattered by a vision of Nemo in the same position, flushed and wanting just like in his dream. He yanked his hand away as though burned.

"What happened?" Asked Conseil, calmly, though his eyes might have widened a fraction.

"Nothing, I," Ned kneaded his forehead. He didn't want to involve Conseil in this. He _really_ didn't want to involve Conseil in this. "I can't, I'm sorry." Conseil tilted his head to the side, and Ned knew his apology had taken him by surprise.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he replied. He paused, then kissed Ned softly on the lips. "I'll leave you be, then." He withdrew, and Ned's stomach twisted guiltily. He averted his eyes as Conseil got dressed, though he caught flashes of smooth, pale skin and slender limbs on the edge of his vision. He did his utmost to appreciate them for who and what they were, but his body throbbed for Nemo, for his long legs to wrap around his waist, for his graceful hands to dig into his upper back…

The cabin door fell closed behind Conseil as he left the room, making Ned jump, but at once he fell back into bed and took hold of his erection. He screwed up his eyes in a soft gasp of relief and immediately saw Nemo beneath him again. As he began to please himself the fantasy flooded his body, flushing his skin and making his erection throb in his hand. He heard Nemo gasp and moan, never too loudly but more than enough to let Ned know how good he was feeling. He felt his body sliding against his, his inner walls hot and tight around his erection…

Ned bit his lip to stifle a cry and moved his hand faster, the friction hot and glorious as he brought himself closer and closer. He imagined reaching between himself and Nemo to please _him_ this way, to see his expression as he brought him sharply to the edge. More than any shiver or moan, however, it was Nemo's desire for him, his pleasure at all he was doing to him, that pushed him to his limit. Ned's entire body stiffened and he let out the smallest of choked cries, the pressure building… And building…

And then releasing in deep, pleasurable spasms. He gasped and shivered as he pleased himself through it, draining himself as much as he could before collapsing once more against his pillows, eyes closed while his breath and his heartbeat returned to normal. He gave himself a moment, allowing the pleasure to echo inside him and his mind to come back. However, as he got his wits about him, he realized that he felt more relieved than truly satisfied, just as he always did after these dreams. He knew he couldn't get hard again, but as his mind seized yet again upon Nemo, his body certainly tried. He took a deep breath in and sighed it out and knew, grudgingly, that he would never be satisfied, _really_ satisfied, until he made his fantasy a reality, until he had Nemo wanting him, letting him please him and fulfill him.

Unfortunately, he also knew that cornering him and stealing kisses was no longer an option for both their safety and sanity. For one thing it wouldn't be enough, and for another he didn't want to force anything. The idea didn't sit right with him and he was pretty sure Nemo would kill him if he tried again, but more than anything, he wanted it to be mutual: he wanted Nemo to want it. Those few seconds both times where he'd given in were unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and _oh_ he wanted more.

Ned's body tried one more time to get him going, but he ignored it. He sighed and got out of bed to clean up, blushing a little.

* * *

Nemo stood on the deck of the _Nautilus_ , taking his usual measurements and breathing in fresh, salty air. The Indian Ocean stretched before him in all directions, blue and glittering in the morning sunlight. He had nothing time-sensitive to accomplish that day, so he lingered a while over the view, surveying his kingdom with his usual love and pride and reverence, listening to the waves gently caressing the sides of his vessel. After a long while's peaceful contemplation, he climbed back inside.

As he made his way down the companionway, the bathroom door opened suddenly, revealing Ned Land in a cloud of steam. Nemo froze, his stomach contracting and his hands twitching as though about to curl into fists. It was their first time seeing each other since Ned had last tried his luck and Nemo's patience. Nemo gave the tiniest of shudders as he remembered. He wasn't afraid, despite any aspersions Ned had tried to make; he was just preserving his self, his dignity and his position, all of which were easier when Ned wasn't near. Now they were face to face, however, all of those memories, and the ensuing feelings, came flooding back. ' _Just like last time_ ,' he thought, but then, ' _No. Not again._ '

"Good morning, Captain," said Ned, his amicable tone like a slap in the face.

"Mr. Land." Ned shivered at his name in Captain Nemo's voice, even when spoken with such cold disdain. The gesture wasn't lost on Nemo, who crossed his arms. Was it out of guilt? Contrition? Or, Nemo gave another tiny shudder, desire? It couldn't be that simple. Besides, surely it was all about power and control anyway. For some reason Nemo found this knowledge, common sense as it was, incredibly fortifying. He took a step forward, and saw Ned draw breath at his approach.

He stared determinedly into Nemo's eyes, not trusting himself to look anywhere else in case his mind flashed back to his dreams, overlaying the proud enigmatic man with thoughts of him splayed out and gripped by pleasure. ' _Damnation,_ ' he thought, those ideas alone enough to reignite his body.

Nemo felt the shift like a sudden chill and goosebumps erupted under his jacket. He took another step forward, arms crossed and lip curling. Ned tensed, unsure what was coming but preparing himself for any and all possibilities. Would Nemo punch him again? Or else simply walk past him? Or maybe, just maybe, would he initiate this time, grab him and kiss him? Regardless, what wouldn't he give to wipe that smirk off his face…

"I'm going to ask you a question, Mr. Land," said Nemo in a low voice. Ned's attentioned sharpened at once. "What exactly did you hope to accomplish by kissing me?" Ned's eyes widened, taken aback to hear Nemo speak so plainly, but he didn't break his gaze. He thought for a moment.

"Which time?" He asked, his voice also lowering.

"Both," Nemo replied at once, unmoved. He felt rather exposed just asking like this, but going back and forth with Ned was easier than denial, and of course there was a part of him, buried deep in some lower part of his brain, that was curious about what he'd say. Ned took another step toward him, still holding his gaze unblinkingly, and for a second he wondered if Ned would just seize him and start kissing him again. He chose to ignore how tempting this was.

"What did I hope to accomplish?" Ned repeated. Nemo nodded. "The first time? Damned if I know." Nemo's eyes narrowed. Truthfully he hadn't expected anything more articulate or thought out than that, but he still listened intently. "The second time?" He took another step forward so there was just under a meter or space between them. "I hoped I could stop thinking about what happened if I tried again. Hair of the dog, right?"

"And did that work?" Nemo asked, sarcastically. He'd definitely been hoping for more satisfying an answer and anger began to heat up inside him. Ned laughed, aware that he was getting under Nemo's skin. He was seized with an insane desire to tell him about his dream, but decided not to push it.

"That depends on you, Captain," Ned replied. Well, maybe he'd push it a little.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Nemo asked, his hands twitching as though he'd like nothing better than to wrap them around Ned's throat. Without meaning to, it seemed, they moved closer to each other.

"We both know you kissed me back last time," said Ned in barely more than a whisper. A shiver passed between both of them, and Nemo felt his stomach contract, but he knew better than to deny it.

"And?" He asked, coldly.

"And," persisted Ned, his eyes narrowing. "My offer still stands. Give me thirty seconds. I'll only use my mouth."

"You're pathetic, Mr. Land," replied Nemo. They were barely six inches apart now.

"Call me what you want," Ned hissed. It was intoxicating being this close to Nemo, but he kept his wits about him. "If you want, my time is yours. If you don't, I'll leave you alone." They were much too close now. Nemo could smell the soap from Ned's damp hair. "So, Captain Nemo," he breathed, and a little shiver passed through both of them. Nemo's fists were clenched so hard his nails were digging into his palms. It was absurd what Ned was proposing. Disgusting. _Wrong_. Unfortunately, he couldn't muster any words of protest. "What do you want to do?" Ned asked, right in his ear, and his lips tingled with proximity and promise.

"You're pathetic, Mr. Land," Nemo repeated, uncomfortably aware of how exciting it was to have Ned this close. "Desperate."

"Clearly, if I want to kiss someone like you."

"Have you _any_ shame?" Nemo demanded, at last betraying his frustration.

"I think we both know I don't," replied Ned politely, fueled by Nemo's aggravation. A brief pause. "I won't tell anyone." Nemo closed his eyes, trying desperately to remain in control of himself.

"So you're desperate _and_ shameless."

"And you're still afraid to let me touch you because of what might happen."

"I should have left you on deck that first night."

"And I should have let that shark eat you."

Nemo's eyes flew open and he glared at Ned, his expression disgusted and their lips centimeters apart.

There was a sudden noise at the end of the companionway and Ned and Nemo sprang away from each other, collecting themselves and catching their breath. "Captain Nemo." He closed his eyes at the sound of Pierre Aronnax's voice. Guilt and frustration churned his stomach and his skin felt hypersensitive. He could also hear Ned breathing deeply behind him and forced himself to ignore the effect it had on him.

"Professor Aronnax," he said, opening his eyes and doing his utmost to compose himself. Pierre smiled at him as he approached from the other end of the companionway with Conseil. "I was just about to go on deck and take a few measurements, if you'd like to accompany me?" The lie tasted bitter, but Nemo didn't care. Here was a ready made escape from Ned and from everything that had happened.

"Certainly!"

Nemo returned his smile, then led him back on deck. He felt immediately and immeasurably calmed by the sea air and being alone with him, and their conversation provided the perfect distraction as he took all his measurements for the second time that day. However, at odd moments…

' _If you want, my time is yours. If not, I'll leave you alone.'_ He _couldn't_ , accept, but, ' _I won't tell anyone._ ' He hated that that was even tempting. ' _I hoped I could stop thinking about what happened if I tried again. Hair of the dog, right?_ ' Clearly that hadn't worked for either of them, and Ned was unfortunately right that it was Nemo's decision what to do next.

He looked at Pierre Aronnax, the person he _actually_ desired and cared about. He hated to think of hurting him, of keeping yet another thing from him when he was so willing to listen.

* * *

Back in the companionway, Ned wasn't feeling nearly as frustrated as he might have been, even though he was sure that with just a few more seconds he'd have been kissing him up against the wall, thrusting his hands inside his jacket…

"Feeling better, friend Ned?" Asked Conseil, delicately.

"What?"

"Are you feeling better?" Ned stared at him for a moment, no idea what he was talking about, but then,

"Oh! Right. I'm fine," he replied, pressing his palm to his forehead.

"That's good to hear," replied Conseil in the same delicate tone.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident. The Nautilus continued on her Western course, floating on the surface of the Indian Ocean and accompanied by schools of fish. In the salon, Professor Aronnax identified them and Conseil classified them while Nemo played the organ, a soft, melodious tune that ebbed and flowed with the waves. Ned heard the music from inside his cabin where he'd stowed away the rest of the day, but didn't respond. After sunset, Professor Aronnax told the room he was retiring for the evening.

"There's dinner in your stateroom," Nemo told him, pausing and looking over his shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning?"

"You will." They exchanged a smile, and with mere eye contact conveyed the kiss they'd share had they been alone.

"Good night, Captain. Come, Conseil."

"Yes Monsieur." Nemo watched them go, then returned to playing, the act gloriously absorbing and transportive.

* * *

In his cabin, Ned heard the music stop and immediately felt his senses sharpen. He then heard Professor Aronnax's voice, then the Captain's and Conseil's. He sat up straighter, listening intently though he couldn't make out what exactly they were saying. Next a door slammed in the distance and the music started again. Ned's heart sped up at once. Surely this meant Captain Nemo was alone, alone at his organ just like the first night, and Conseil would be back here at any moment…

Coming to his decision, Ned returned to the salon. To his great excitement, Nemo was there alone, at his organ and in a deep reverie that Ned almost felt guilty for disturbing, especially as he admired the graceful lines of his shoulders and long, slender fingers. He knew a deep, lustful squeeze in his belly as he approached.

Nemo, even deep in his playing, felt rather than heard Ned come to stand behind him. Just like in the companionway, they weren't touching, but a shiver passed through both of them at how close they were.

"What do you want, Mr. Land?" Asked Nemo.

"Can I sit down?"

"If you must." Ned sat down on the bench beside Nemo, still not touching, still tantalizingly close. "What do you want?" Nemo's hands flew over the organ, working only the black keys into a fluid melody. If Ned were a romantic, he'd have found the sight erotic.

"Your answer," he replied, under the music. Nemo didn't stop playing, but a slight tension rose up in his neck and shoulders.

"Could you be more desperate?"

"Could you be more evasive?"

Nemo closed his eyes, but kept playing, never missing a note. He was so aware of Ned beside him, nothing but muscle and desire, no subtlety, no shame. And he'd set his sights (and his hands and his mouth) on Nemo. He gave the tiniest of shivers, but kept playing. "Do you realize what you're asking of me, Mr. Land?" He asked, after a moment.

"Yes."

"And that is?"

"If you want to keep kissing me. That's all."

"That's all?" Nemo asked, the reply sparking an angry heat inside him. He stopped playing at last and faced Ned, barely six inches from him. They glared at each other, and the salon seemed to close in around them. "You're asking me to degrade myself, to betray someone else's trust, to give into baser things-"

"I thought you weren't a civilized man, Captain," Ned interrupted, not the least bit intimidated, staring hard into those dark eyes, impenetrable and secretive and beautiful in the electric light.

"You're disgusting," snapped Nemo, the emotions corrosive inside him.

"Call me what you like, it doesn't change anything," Ned retorted. Nemo's eyes narrowed, but didn't leave Ned's. "Do you really think I'm pleased with myself? That I'm happy we're in this situation now?"

"You brought it upon yourself," Nemo shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Don't remind me," snapped Ned. They glared at each other in silence for a moment, but then the corner of Ned's mouth twitched. "So. What's your answer?" Nemo crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. Ned eyed his exposed neck greedily, and Nemo felt another shiver down his spine.

"Do you really want me?" Nemo asked, disdainfully.

"Yes, unfortunately," answered Ned with the utmost sincerity. Nemo chose to ignore the surge of excitement he felt at that information and let no sign of it show on his face. Instead, his lip curled, and he leaned in closer.

"Do you think I'll swoon and moan for you and fall in love like your lovers at port?" He asked, still coldly disdainful.

"God I hope not," replied Ned, just as coldly.

"You're despicable," said Nemo, and Ned felt the words on his lips. The room compressed still further.

"I am."

"Disgusting."

"I know…"

And the tension between them snapped gloriously as Nemo kissed Ned full on the lips. At once he thrust his tongue into Nemo's mouth, relishing the feel of him, but more than anything else, his desire for him, for _Ned_. He'd gotten under his skin, pushed some button inside him, and what wouldn't he give to feel and see more, to split him open and expose him. He groaned softly as the thought made his rapidly forming erection twitch excitedly, but he remained in control of himself as best he could.

Nemo kissed him back deeply, almost passionately, though he worked hard to keep himself in check. As much as he hated to admit it, without the crude force, Ned was an _amazing_ kisser, and his little longing groan sent another shiver down his spine: Ned's obvious, shameless desire for him felt like nothing he'd ever experienced.

Ned then pulled away and kissed along Nemo's jaw, breathing deeply through his nose before groaning in his ear, "Am I allowed to touch you? I know I promised I'd only use my mouth, but…" Nemo felt the words as an excited twitch in his erection, but let no trace of his arousal show in his voice or expression.

"You also said to only give you thirty seconds," he reminded him, coldly. Ned laughed softly in his ear before kissing his neck, almost tenderly, though his intention and power were clear. Ned could feel Nemo's pulse under his lips, and realized with a thrill of arousal just how excited he was.

"Is my time up already?"

"If only." Ned laughed softly, then bit down on Nemo's neck, and the act gave him such a rush, just as it had in his dream! But then Nemo jerked away and grabbed Ned by the throat. No pressure, but a clear threat, which for some reason gave Ned just as powerful a rush. Nemo glared at him, his flush, subtle but definitely there, betraying him even though his voice was steady.

"No marks."

"You were happy to give me a bruise!" Ned's indignant words vibrated against Nemo's open palm.

"You deserved it."

"It was worth it." Nemo stared at Ned, taken aback and finding the conviction in his tone simultaneously repulsive and arousing. He pulled Ned roughly by the throat into another kiss, and Ned had to brace himself against the organ bench. Again he thrust his tongue into Nemo's mouth, tasting every corner, and Nemo allowed it, actually softened into the kiss even as he dug his fingernails into Ned's throat. Ned groaned again, the sting making his erection throb, and kissed Nemo deeper. Nemo was fighting his own arousal as hard as he could, but it all felt so good, but he didn't want to go farther than this. No, not yet. Not ever!

He forced Ned away, and they stared at each other, Ned gasping, Nemo breathing deeply through his nose. They stared each other hard in the face as if trying to read the other's thoughts. A moment's tense silence passed in the still compressed salon, then Nemo threw Ned from him and got to his feet. "Good night, Mr. Land," he said, not looking at him. Ned got to his feet as well, but his eyes were glued to Nemo. He wondered for a moment if it was worth arguing, but… No. He'd gotten his answer, and it was an answer he was _very_ pleased about.

' _I'm going to make you feel so good,_ ' he thought, savagely, though out loud all he said was, "Good night, Captain." He hesitated, then approached him from behind, still not touching, but close enough to breath in his ear, "Next time let me touch you." Before Nemo could reply, Ned turned and left the room.

Nemo remained stock still, until he heard a cabin door slam in the distance. The salon seemed to expand again, and in the newly released tension, Nemo allowed himself the tiniest of moans. He wrapped one arm around himself and pressed the heel of his other hand between his closed eyes. His whole body felt charged as though with electricity, and he was still very, _very_ hard.

It made no sense. How could someone be simultaneously so repellent and so arousing? What was it about Ned Land? His brashness, his shamelessness, so unattractive in every other context, were here fulfilling some deep need Nemo had been hitherto unaware of. He could have stayed unaware of it forever and been completely comfortable and content, but now he knew he couldn't just leave it alone. He gave a little lustful shiver as Ned's kisses reverberated through his body. So if he couldn't leave it be, was there any harm in exploring it? Learning about it? Finding why it was there in the first place? Especially when Ned was so willing and wouldn't tell anyone?

' _Next time let me touch you._ '

Nemo took a deep breath in and sighed it out, trying vainly to vent the fresh arousal surging up inside him. Ned _wanted_ him, and he wanted him badly. Wanted to kiss him and touch him and, presumably, please him. But of course, Nemo wouldn't let it get that far. He wouldn't let Ned see him like that. Wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He looked out into the dark ocean outside the panels, impenetrable as a starless night sky but providing him with his decision. He'd let Ned touch him. He'd explore and he'd learn. He'd play his game, but he'd never, _ever_ , let him win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! It's almost like we're approaching an... underwater eruption~
> 
> TheGoldenGhost is back next chapter, see you all soon!
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemo decides to enter the game in full. Meanwhile, Conseil gets involved and makes a very astute suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope everyone's doing well! The plot has started to thicken here, and things are getting MUCH more complicated, but then, it was never going to be easy for either Ned or Nemo, to engage in a battle of wills in this sense. Not when they aren't alone on the ship...
> 
> Good luck, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Nemo closed his notebook, having finished the day’s records. Now that he was sufficiently done with the tasks he needed to complete, he could allow himself a moment to reflect on what he was going to do about Ned Land.

He mentally checked the state of his body and was pleasantly surprised to find that his breathing was calm and regular, and there was no flash of stress and unease when he thought about what had happened just two hours earlier. He’d kissed Ned for the first time, making himself a willing accomplice to the foolish game that the harpooner had started. Which was, of course, sheer idiocy on his part, but if it had gotten Ned out of sorts, well – wasn’t it worth it?

And now that Nemo was balanced and rational, there was the question of how to continue. He could go on denying Ned. If he put a hard stop to it; Ned’s desire was sure to peter out eventually. But for how long, Nemo did not know. This was tempting, in a way; to stop the whole thing, let it fade and die and pretend none of it had ever happened.

But it _had_ happened, and Nemo considered that this just might continue to fester if it was left with no outlet. Fester, in Ned or perhaps in them both, until… Nemo didn’t even know what, or want to think about it.

Not to mention, Ned would surely try to progress things further. That would be the price of continuing, as well as the threat of denial. Eventually, Ned would try to get Nemo to buckle under his desires and Nemo _would not do that_. He absolutely refused.

The thought of Ned working over Nemo and using him as he’d use one of his portside lovers – tossing him aside when he had satisfied his lustful whims, that very idea filled Nemo with a boiling and untempered rage.

And it was that rage that made Nemo want to _torment_ Ned, to press him with what he could not have – to goad and entice and drive him with every solitary action until he was crushed under the weight of his own foul and miserable lust, all the while never letting him have more than a taste of what he wanted. By God, he’d starve the harpooner to death – metaphorically speaking – before he relented.

If Ned thought himself a strong man, he knew _nothing_. He had picked the wrong man to toy around with. Ned, surely, was not a master over his own body. He was prey to it – giving into his arousal, his carnal needs every time they drove him past the point of rationale. It was truly laughable. But Nemo…

Nemo had been forced to his breaking point before, and he’d do it again. Ned had never spent days being tortured in a British prison, put through the task of having to tamp down his pain again and again with only the fraying cords of his own mental strength to carry him through. Ned had never learned what it was like to separate his mind from his body as a means of necessary escape, or to ignore physical sensations when they threatened to overcome him. Ned would just feel and give in to the feeling. Nemo would not, and that was why he would win. If pleasure could be equaled in physical intensity to pain, then Nemo could set it aside easily. It would be like nothing. In fact, given Nemo’s history, it might even be a rather enjoyable challenge.

With that in mind, Nemo was decided: If Ned wanted him so badly, he could have him.

And by God, Nemo would make him regret it.

***

Ned lay on his bed in the cabin, swearing and muttering to himself between labored breaths. Good lord above, but he was at the point where just the thought of Nemo filled him with a mixed sensation of loathing and desperate want. He didn’t like this; didn’t like the captain holding any sort of extra power over him. Damn him, he already had Ned in a cell! Did he need to exert himself over Ned’s mind, too?

_But it was your idea in the first place_ , Ned thought gloomily. That was the worst part; he couldn’t even blame Nemo for the situation. Ned had gotten himself into it.

The memory of his dream came back to him and he groaned, pressing his face into the pillow. How in the name of hell was he ever going to make _that_ become a reality? Was that really what it was going to take to get Nemo out of his head? The captain might kiss Ned, might even let him touch him if he were goaded enough, but to actually let Ned have his way with him… Lord, no. Ned couldn’t even imagine it, short of simply forcing Nemo down and doing it anyway.

Ned pushed _that_ thought away at once. No, he wasn’t a damn monster. He knew his boundaries ended at a certain point. Besides that, Ned didn’t want just plain sexual gratification; he could have gotten that from Conseil. Ned wanted Nemo to _want_ him. He wanted the captain to come to him begging, and to force his way into Nemo’s mind the way Nemo had taken over Ned’s. Oh, of course he wanted Nemo in all the ordinary physical ways. The captain wasn’t the picture of divine beauty or anything, but he was a handsome enough man. On land, Ned would have probably taken a second look and then ignored him. Here, though…

Ned unfortunately didn’t get to finish his musing because Conseil, who had been reading peacefully on his bed on the opposite side of the cabin, decided at that point to break the quiet. “Friend Ned?”

“What is it?” Ned asked.

“May I ask you something of a delicate nature?”

“I hope it is what I think it is,” Ned said. Frankly, after what had just transpired with Nemo, he was more than ready to let off his frustrations with Conseil. He had never been luckier to have the classifier around. “Are you ready?”

“Ah, no. Well, yes, once I finish this chapter, if you want. But actually it was about you and the captain,” Conseil’s face was serious. “Why do you keep sneaking away to see him?”

Ned froze, the blood rushing to his face. “You noticed…?” But of course Conseil would have noticed, Conseil saw everything. For a moment Ned lay still, trying to think up a lie. But, failing, he took a deep breath out. “What do you know about that?”

“I know that you’ve been preoccupied lately, and I know that you seem to sneak away when the captain is alone, and I’ve noticed that he keeps looking over at you sometimes like he’s… thinking, about something. Or wary, perhaps.”

Ned swallowed. “What do you think… I’ve been doing?”

“I think perhaps you’re engaged with him, and I don’t mean like marriage. I mean like the way you’ve been, with me. But if you are, Ned, then you really ought to tell Monsieur. I guessed at it, and I don’t mind, I know that the two of us aren’t likely to have much to do with each other once we return to our lives –“

“It’s not like that, Conseil,” Ned said quickly. “I swear it’s not. It’s not the same as you and me.”

“Well, you can tell me what it _is_ like, then,” Conseil’s voice was gentle, and Ned felt at once a rush of affection for him as well as a jolt of surprising sadness that he was probably right; they were unlikely to continue their relationship, however casual it was, when they returned to land. They might remain friends, but nothing more.

“But,” Conseil continued, “If Monsieur does not know, then he ought to. You know how he feels about his captain.”

“Yes, I know, damn it all,” Ned grumbled. “But the bastard made me promise not to tell, and _I_ for one don’t care to have my head chopped off and used for shark bait! You know Nemo’s one hair short of a madman, and I don’t want to push him. Imagine if I ruin his relationship, what he’d do to me then?”

“Well, that _is_ a problem,” Conseil replied. “I certainly wouldn’t want you getting marooned, or made to walk the plank.” He looked thoughtful. “In any case, you can tell me about what it is like with the captain, and I can show you what it’s like with me,” he came over to Ned’s bed, climbing on top of him. “And when that’s over, you can decide who’s the better!”

In the end, Conseil won out with no contest.

***

The next day, Ned passed Nemo by happenstance alone in the companionway and Nemo called him back. “Mr. Land. A moment, please.”

He sounded so casual that Ned assumed Nemo was just stopping him to tell him to back the hell off and that last night’s tryst had been nothing more than a slip, to be forgotten and never repeated.

“Captain?” Ned asked breezily, about to think up some taunting retort. He didn’t get the chance. Nemo had grabbed him by the back of the neck and was kissing him with a ferocious intensity that almost knocked Ned off his feet.

Ned struggled to get his bearings, caught off guard and fumbling to grasp at Nemo’s jacket as the captain pushed his tongue into Ned’s mouth and down towards the back of his throat. Ned’s body seared like a flame had been lit inside his chest, boiling his blood. He practically clung to Nemo, baffled but willing, more than willing, craving… _needing_ …

And then Nemo backed off, pushed Ned away, adjusted his collar and, with a cool nod, headed down the companionway to his destination without so much as a glance back. Ned was left raw and gasping, his mind and body enflamed with lust and, below that, a pulsing and deep-seated anger. How _dare_ the captain make a fool of him like that! So Nemo wanted to play that game then, did he?

Well, so be it. From that point, the war was on.

***

They continued that way for almost a week. No longer avoiding each other, they actively sought out moments to be alone so that they could attempt another round of their bizarre and indomitable power struggle.

There was no love in any of their gestures, and Ned was glad. He’d been worried that perhaps this would soften him towards Nemo in some way, or cause him to develop a grudging respect, but no. He loathed the man more than ever. Except now, instead of thoughts of causing him physical harm, Ned desired to arouse him to a point he’d never been before, to break him, to make him admit that he’d never been gratified as well as he had by Ned Land.

The annoying thing was, after five days, it was not happening. Ned had caught Nemo next to the galley and tried to pull him into his cabin – he’d really lay into him if he could get him in there, by God, he would – but Nemo slipped away.

“No. Out here.”

“Damn you, you won’t let me do anything! You won’t even let me touch you properly.”

“I have no desire to be touched.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

Nemo smiled cruelly. “Why do you think? I’m waiting for you to get sick to death of this pathetic game. Maybe when you realize you can’t handle me, you’ll admit that you overstepped.”

“ _Overstepped?_ ” Ned’s vision blurred in a haze of fury and he shoved Nemo back against the wall, a bit harder than he meant to, but Nemo had gotten used to Ned’s strength by now. It would take a bit more than that to get him off his feet. “You think I can’t handle you? You, who constantly holds me back? Captain, if you let me do what I really wanted with you, you’d go mad in fifteen minutes.”

Nemo’s smile slipped just a fraction and his eyes went cold, but before he could respond, Ned pressed him into a wild and desperate kiss. And this time, it seemed, Nemo was willing to relent a bit, because when Ned broke away and began to work his way down the captain’s neck with just the edges of his teeth, Nemo did not object. Instead, Ned felt Nemo’s breathing deepen, his chest expanding and his body tensing and arching into Ned’s touch. Every twinge of the captain’s muscles against Ned’s body was unduly arousing.

Ned longed to bite, to give Nemo a few marks and bruises on the surprisingly soft skin of his throat and shoulder, but Nemo had thus far refused all marks, as they would separate him from Aronnax. And yet, if Ned did bite… what could he do? What _could_ he do?

A wicked thought came to Ned’s mind then, and he bit down with all his strength, making Nemo cry out and push him away. “What was that?”

“You know exactly what,” Ned said, and embraced him again. Again, Nemo didn’t object, and Ned began to work his hands along the edges of Nemo’s body, squeezing and kneading, longing to feel the hidden textures that lurked beneath his clothes. Nemo seemed to shudder slightly and pull back, but Ned pulled him closer, slipping a hand just a little way beneath the edge of his jacket to get a better feel for the movements of his body.

Daring now, Ned reached underneath Nemo’s shirt to run his hands over bare skin. Below the byssus fabric, Nemo felt like he was burning to the touch and Ned would have laughed if it wouldn’t risk breaking the moment. He started rubbing, slowly, taking pride and pleasure in the fact that Nemo shivered automatically whenever he moved his hand in some unexpected way, to some previously untouched location. God, this was _so_ good –

And then it was over, because Nemo backed off and collected himself. Ned let him go this time, disappointed and frustrated, as usual. Would the captain _never_ let him have what he wanted?

Nemo seemed agitated too, his face flushed and his breathing, though steady, a bit too rapid and deep. He straightened his shirt and jacket where Ned had mussed them, fixed his hair, and then tried to inspect his neck. “You _bit_ me,” he muttered accusingly.

“Maybe I did. Surely you can handle a little love bite? Surely the great and powerful Captain Nemo, fighter of sharks, can resist a simple Canadian sailor?”

Nemo rubbed the place where Ned had bitten. “Still, I told you, Mr. Land, that I didn’t want any marks. _Now_ look what you’ve done.”

“Just be glad I left your good looks alone,” Ned said wryly. “And consider it payback for the bruise you gave me at the start.”

Nemo looked a bit worried, and Ned was annoyed that out of all this, the thing that still bothered Nemo the most was what Pierre was going to think about it. Christ, did _nothing_ faze this man?

Ned pictured Nemo sulkily going into hiding, cut off for good from his professor – at least until that mark on his neck healed up. But the thought came to Ned… what if he started to draw away completely? What if, left without a support system, Nemo simply refused any contact with Ned at all?

_That_ wouldn’t do. Ned was far too invested in this – and in truth, far too desperate at this point to let Nemo slip away. Well, perhaps it was time to muster up his courage and break a few boundaries. Ned recalled what Conseil had said to him earlier.

Maybe it was time to bring Aronnax into the picture.

***

Unlike Nemo, the professor was never a hard man to find. He was out on the platform, looking through one of the spyglasses. “Professor!” Ned called to him, trying to sound casual and not unsettled. This could potentially mean an end to their friendship, and Ned would have been a damned liar if he said Pierre hadn’t come to mean something to him over the past few months.

“Ned, my friend! Look out here, this weather! Have you ever seen such a calm sea?”

“Yes,” Ned replied, and he had.

“Ah, too true, you’re a sailor,” the professor put his spyglass down and looked up at Ned, his face as usual open and unassuming. It stung Ned to even risk doing him harm.

“Yes, well. Actually, Professor, I didn’t come up here to get a look at the open sea. I came to talk to you.”

Pierre hesitated. “I tell you, we’ll escape when we’ve found an opportune time,” He replied flatly. “We are now hundreds of miles from land, and –“

“No, not about that.”

Pierre waited, and Ned began to explain. “Listen to me, this is… well, tell me. What exactly is the relationship between you and the captain?”

Pierre flushed slightly and he turned towards the sea. “He’s my jailer, same as yours,” he said quietly. “But I will admit, we are friends. He’s rather good company. I know you’ll never believe me, but he is.”

“The two of you aren’t lovers, then?”

Pierre turned even redder, didn’t reply. This was answer enough in itself for Ned. “Listen, Professor… Firstly, I don’t want you to think this was a betrayal because it wasn’t. And secondly, if it hurts you then I swear to God I’ll stop,” and in that moment, Ned realized it was true. He didn’t give a damn what Nemo thought, or wanted, but if Pierre told him to end it, then… he’d have to. It’d drive him crazy, but he would. “But I’ve been engaging with the captain. For a while now. Not romantically, God no, but… kissing him, you know.”

There was a long silence. Pierre stared out at the ocean, not moving, not replying, his face blank and slightly thoughtful. Ned’s heart pounded as he waited for the professor to turn on him with some well-deserved rage, or… be hurt, and that would be worse. When at last Pierre turned, he seemed perplexed, but, by some miracle, not upset. “Just kissing? Nothing further?”

“Nothing further,” Ned said miserably, not wanting to think about his dream, or his plans.

“Well… why? I didn’t think you liked Nemo very much at all.”

“I don’t. It’s hard to explain,” Ned said through gritted teeth. “It’s not like I… wanted to move in where you’re concerned, it’s just that I… you know how he is.”

“He’s magnificent, isn’t he?” Pierre said quietly. “Well. If he asked you for it, I suppose it’s not my place to tell him what to do.”

“No,” Ned said quickly. “He didn’t ask, don’t worry. It wasn’t like that, he’s ah… he’s very loyal to you.”

Ned had been expecting Pierre to get angry before, when he first told him the news, but his relative calmness had thrown Ned for a loop, made him think he might get out of this without any trouble. Except now, the professor’s expression darkened. “What do you mean, he didn’t ask? Why were you touching him if he didn’t ask?”

“What?” Ned backed up a step. “I mean, I just, you know. I just kissed him. It wasn’t a matter of whether he wanted it –“

“Ned, what are you talking about?” Pierre asked. “Are you telling me you just forced yourself on him?”

“No! Oh God, no, nothing like that,” Ned replied. And it was true – mostly. The first time he’d taken Nemo completely by surprise, but Ned wouldn’t have called it _force_. Nemo had to coming to him, anyway – the old bastard could stand to be knocked down a peg. And the second, Nemo had kissed him back, so in some way, he _had_ wanted it. “I’m not that sort of man, Professor, I would never. Not even to that captain.”

Pierre looked a bit more subdued, then, but still somewhat suspicious. “I can’t say I understand,” he said. “You say he’s not interested but you haven’t been forcing him?”

“It’s complicated. It’s like… an experiment,” Ned said, trying to put this into terms Aronnax would understand. “We aren’t invested, emotionally. He still only likes you, not me. And me? It’s no secret that he’s not my favorite person, either.” Ned snorted. “Just trust me, Professor. There’s nothing bad going on. I just wanted you to know, because, well, you and the captain have something going on, don’t you?”

“Something,” Pierre responded softly.

“Right.”

There was a long silence as they both mulled this over. Ned was quietly relieved not to have lost his friend, but now that all was well, he had to wonder what would occur when Nemo found out that his request had been denied. He couldn’t hurt Ned now, could he? Not without losing Aronnax’s affections? Ned was considering this when Pierre spoke again. “Will you tell me what you do with him?”

“Pardon?” Ned was taken aback.

“Well, I want to know. If you’re doing something to him that he likes and thinks he can’t get from me, I want to know what it is!”

“Professor, what we’re doing isn’t like anything you do with him, I guarantee.”

“Maybe it could be?” Pierre ventured.

“No,” Ned smiled. “I’ll tell you more later, I guess. I can try my best to explain. But no; what you have with him is something completely different. And you know? I’d guess he likes it better that way.”

***

Nemo remained perfectly unaware of Ned’s betrayal the next day, when they got into one of their usual trysts in the salon. This time, Nemo had relented enough to let Ned do virtually as he pleased with his hands, with a few exceptions. Ned was not to remove any of Nemo’s clothing (he could do as he liked with his own) and if his touches got _too_ forward, Nemo would stop him.

The trouble was, much as it bothered Nemo to admit, Ned had a point. He always refused Ned, stopped before things got out of control. And though Nemo wanted to believe it was part of his plan to made Ned regret starting their game, he had to wonder sometimes whether – perhaps – it truly was out of discomfort, even fear.

The idea that he was afraid of Ned was simply inconceivable, and he refused to entertain it. He especially refused to entertain it when he was lying back on one of the couches, letting his body be worked over by the hands of a practiced sailor.

Another thing Nemo had to deny – it felt _amazing_ , and he hated this. He’d fully expected to be able to repress all feelings towards these shallow liaisons, but when Ned was on top of him and stroking his skin while he gently bit and kissed Nemo’s neck, his body reacted.

It _always_ reacted, and Nemo wasn’t even sure why. Maybe that was why he was letting Ned get so far – Nemo wanted to learn to control it.

He lay very still, with his eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply as if he was asleep. All the while Ned worked on him, caressing his chest, his stomach, his abdomen, using his mouth to both taste and arouse, getting a feel for the most sensitive spots on Nemo’s body. Nemo’s heart was pounding, and he felt rather like he was getting a fever, and the knowledge that Ned could undoubtedly feel both was irritating to him. His insides felt tight and knotted, and the harder Ned pressed, the tighter they became.

“Let go,” Ned murmured against Nemo’s throat. Ned’s voice vibrated against Nemo’s skin and he wanted to shudder, but he managed to keep still. “You’re so tense, by God, look at you. How much more of this are you really willing to take? Just relax, enjoy it.”

“You think I’m not relaxed?” Nemo asked, all the while knowing it was foolish – his muscles were screwed up tighter than a new wine cork, and Ned could feel every one. “Please. This is nothing more than an exercise in –“

“In what, Captain? In what?”

“Boredom,” Nemo replied coolly, and Ned responded by slipping a hand down even further, below his trousers, feeling with a sense of bold delight the evidence of Nemo’s arousal.

“Boredom, eh?” Ned answered as Nemo’s stomach twisted sharply under his touch. Nemo tried to reply but his head was spinning; he _had_ to end this, and soon, but he was suddenly unable to speak. He fought back the waves of pleasure that rolled and reverberated through his body as Ned began to tighten his grip. “Well if you’re so bored, I bet I know what can entice you.”

“What?” Nemo asked. He hoped with a sense of desperate madness that his voice was calm and even-sounding, not strained.

Ned lowered himself, pressing his hips up against Nemo’s abdomen. “I’ll take you into my cabin for a while. Show you what I can do to you there. I promise, Captain, you give me fifteen minutes and you’ll never claim you’re bored in my presence again.”

Nemo struggled for words; his body _ached_ for it but his mind recoiled immediately from the thought. He had avowed never to let Ned get him in that position no matter how badly he needed it and he _would not_. He opened his mouth and managed a firm refusal. “No, Mr. Land.”

“Please. You’re dying for it.”

“You’re the one who’s _dying for it_ ,” Nemo snapped back, finally pulling himself out of Ned’s grip. His entire body screamed in protest, but he knew from one look at Ned’s flushed face and heaving chest that Ned was feeling just as badly as he was, and that made it worth everything.

Ned’s glare turned to a look of faint amusement. “So you’re afraid.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Land.”

“What are you so scared of? You honestly think you’ll love it and you don’t want to?”

“I said goodnight.”

Ned stared at him a moment longer, breathing hard, but then he got up, muttering to himself and turned to leave the room. When he was gone, Nemo collapsed back onto the couch, groaning. He’d put himself into an absolutely miserable state, and for what? What was he trying to accomplish?

Well, that was still clear. He wanted Ned to suffer. The only trouble was, from Nemo’s perspective, it seemed the captain was going to suffer too. And, Nemo thought with a twinge of horror, it didn’t seem likely to stop any time soon.

No, indeed, it was only going to get worse, and Nemo was no longer certain he could win. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my intrepid explorers!
> 
> I'm so sorry to leave this fic high and dry for so long, believe me, it was NOT by choice. One of my day jobs has been crazy with this pandemic, so I've been scrambling to make sure that's all taken care of. Fortunately, me and everyone I love are all safe, and I hope all of you are doing well and taking care of yourselves!
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad to finally have this chapter up and posted. Writing it was so much fun, so I hope reading it is too. I'll be very curious where TheGoldenGhost goes from here as well~ Also Consei. Just... Conseil.
> 
> Enjoy~

Nemo leaned closer to the mirror above his washbasin, tilting his head to the side to examine his neck more closely. The bite mark Ned Land had left there had faded considerably, though its outline was still clearly visible. He sighed distastefully, tracing the shape with his fingertips. He hadn't engaged with Ned since their last tryst in the salon-

" _Let go_ …"

-as though he could make the bruise disappear faster with time apart, or maybe just to let the last time settle, or-

" _You're so tense, by God, look at you._ "

He covered the bruise with his hand, noticing grudgingly how the muscles in his shoulders had stiffened at the memories. Well of course they had; last time Ned… Nemo shuddered as the tidal wave of memories rose up from deep inside and crashed out through his body. Blood flushed the surface of his skin and made his rapidly forming erection twitch excitedly.

He shut his eyes and did his utmost to fight the tide, but it was no good and hadn't been for several days. Of course, he reminded himself, in that low, desirous voice that only spoke from deep in his mind, that the first few days hadn't been so bad only because he knew he was driving Ned crazy. Now though, that knowledge was nowhere near satisfying, especially considering that, because of that accursed bruise, he'd been able to exchange no more than polite conversation with Pierre. He was shocked at how quickly his body protested the lack of any and all contact, not to mention how little relief he got taking care of himself. He'd been fine on his own for so many years, but now…

Nemo knew a stab of fury at Ned Land for starting this, for uncovering something sensitive he hadn't noticed or care about until now, when it forced him into his body in a way he hadn't been in many years. He took a deep breath in and sighed it out, trying to vent some of the sudden, feverish heat inside him. At least Ned was suffering too, and presumably suffering more than he was. He'd sought him out, or else tried to discreetly touch his thigh or his lower back (Nemo shivered as he remembered) but he'd always tell him no. Ned always obeyed, but Nemo could feel his frustration in his own body. He supposed Ned lived perpetually in his senses, all crude desire, no subtlety or finesse. ' _but is that true?_ ' Nemo found himself wondering, the question rising up from that same place deep in his mind.

He recalled Ned's hands all over his chest, his waist, his belly, his erection, and gave another shiver. Ned wasn't like Pierre, who was polite and soft and admiring with his hands, but he was gifted in a totally different way. Despite all of Nemo's attempts to hide his pleasure, Ned seemed to know exactly how to touch him. Just like with his equally amazing kisses, he always knew the right place and pressure, whether to be demanding or at times almost gentle, but it was always clear _just_ how much he wanted Nemo, how much he wanted to please him.

Nemo shivered again, trying to ignore the effects of these thoughts. Fortunately, a knock on the door to his stateroom provided an immediate distraction. Unfortunately, when he opened the door, he found himself face to face with Ned himself. The air around them compressed, and Nemo felt his vision tunnel in on Ned's grey eyes, strangely bright in the electric light and almost penetrating, as if he knew exactly what he'd been thinking about before he'd knocked on the door. However, Nemo betrayed none of his- he didn't like to call it discomposure because it wasn't- on his face.

"What do you want, Mr. Land?" He asked, crossing his arms. Ned smiled graciously and bowed his head.

"Only your permission to take up my old trade, Captain." Nemo raised an eyebrow. "There's a pod of sperm whales a little ways off. When I spotted them, Professor Aronnax told me to ask your permission to harpoon them." Ned's stomach gave a guilty squirm; a slight spasm had crossed his friend's face as he'd made the suggestion. However, he pushed these thoughts aside as he stared into Nemo's eyes, not daring to look anywhere else after all those painful days apart.

"Do what you like," Nemo replied, his calm tone laced with threat. He hated to think of Pierre sending Ned to him with the best intentions, not knowing the implication. "Just try not to decimate the _entire_ population, won't you?"

"I make no promises."

However, Ned didn't turn to go. They stared at each other, not speaking, Ned's stomach twisting and Nemo's heart speeding up, both of their hearts pounding in their throats…

And then they were kissing before they realized what was happening. Nemo shuddered and thrust his tongue into Ned's mouth as the self-imposed dam inside him burst, flooding his entire body with deeply aroused relief. Ned groaned sharply into the kiss, desire surging up inside him and setting his nerves ablaze. He threw his arms around Nemo's waist, turned them into his stateroom and pressed him up against the wall.

To Ned's very excited surprise, Nemo didn't object, and he moaned into his mouth and shoved his thigh shamelessly between his legs. Nemo stiffened in his arms, but it was Ned who broke their kiss. "Miss me?" He whispered, his lips still millimeters from Nemo's, moving his thigh teasingly back and forth. Nemo closed his eyes, the tantalizing pressure and friction making his entire body ache, and he squeezed his inner thighs around Ned's. "I know you've been avoiding me again."

"Don't flatter yourself," snapped Nemo, his voice thankfully still steady. "Do you think I have nothing better to do as the captain of this vessel than hide from you?" It was as if they hadn't had any time apart, as though the routine and dynamic had simply waited for them to fall back into it, but was now all the more intense for it. So much more.

"You made time before," Ned reminded him. In response, Nemo just bit down hard on Ned's lower lip and sucked it even harder. Ned cried out, the sting like an electric charge through his whole body, and thrust his hips forward against Nemo, who gasped and let go, shivering at the noise. Ned immediately kissed him fiercely on the lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and pressing him harder into the wall, his hands up and down his chest, his waist, his thighs. Ned's reaction sent blood and heat rushing between Nemo's legs so fast it was enough to make him lightheaded, and he allowed himself to receive for a moment. However, after just a few seconds, he seized Ned around the throat and forced him away, just as he'd done that night at his organ. They stared at each other, Ned gasping, Nemo breathing hard through his nose. "You bit me," said Ned, in a voice that throbbed with arousal. Nemo suppressed a shudder. How was it still _this_ exciting to produce this effect in Ned?

"And you loved it," Nemo replied, sarcastically.

"Don't remind me," Ned replied, his lip curling as he thrust his hips forward in agreement, grinding against Nemo's thigh. This time he was unable to suppress his shudder as he appreciated fully how hard Ned was.

"You don't need reminding," Nemo shot back, his eyes darting to Ned's erection before fixing upon his face with a look of disgust. Ned felt the gaze from those dark eyes like an electric charge and tried to kiss Nemo, but he dug his fingers into his throat. "Are you always so easily excited?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," replied Ned, completely unabashed, before adding, "You've got some nerve though, calling _me_ easily excited when you avoided me for a week because I-" but Nemo shoved him off of him before he could finish his sentence. He turned away, straightening his collar.

"Go harpoon what you like," he said, coldly. "My crew will outfit you." It took Ned a moment to realize what the Captain was talking about, but then he remembered why he'd come down here in the first place and that he'd probably been away for a suspiciously long time. He swore under his breath, then muttered a suggestion of what he'd _actually_ like to harpoon as he made his way to the door. Then, before leaving,

"Let's meet later." Nemo closed his eyes, doing his utmost to regain control of himself, to rise above the pressure and need. Unfortunately, Ned's voice, his words and the promise they held kept him firmly tethered to his arousal. "After everyone's gone to sleep." He could see Nemo's bed out of the corner of his eye, and though he was tempted, he decided not to push his luck. "In the salon."

"Go, Mr. Land," was the only reply, but Ned was satisfied. He left the room, allowing the door to fall closed behind him.

Nemo wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes, his shallow breath the only sound in the sudden, echoing silence. He still felt almost feverishly aroused, to the point where his body was begging him to just- But no. He wouldn't give in.

However, under his resolution was the perfectly valid argument that Ned wouldn't know, that he wouldn't get the satisfaction, but the idea was still distasteful to Nemo. _He_ would know, and that was what mattered to him the most. Ned's words also echoed inside him. ' _Let's meet later. In the salon._ ' Who did he think he was telling Nemo to meet him anywhere? However, the indignation at the words wasn't nearly enough to distract him from how much he wanted to do it. Again the voice under his resolution pointed out that he'd already denied them both for several days, what good would come of more time apart? Aside from the assurance that it would go no further? Nemo felt his chest constrict at the thought, but then reminded himself that that was nothing to fear. It would never happen, despite what he'd allowed Ned the last time. He sighed heavily, knowing full well that he'd see Ned later, though if he were honest, he'd known that was how things would progress since he'd first opened the door to him.

* * *

Ned Land spent the rest of the day in an uncharacteristically good mood. He'd kissed Captain Nemo up against a wall, he'd harpooned a sperm whale, and tonight… Well surely it would only get better!

After his adventure chasing whales and extracting the oil and other necessities, he'd washed up and fallen asleep in his cabin, dreaming of Nemo, that morning's encounter and his plans for that night. When he woke, sometime in the late evening, he found the dreams had heated up his body to an uncomfortably hot temperature, but he took no action on his own behalf, prefering to let the arousal simmer for later. He stretched and sat up, and was just beginning to wonder where Conseil was when he opened the cabin door.

"Good morning," he said, pleasantly, stepping over the threshold and allowing the door to fall closed behind him.

"Where were you?" Ned asked, sleepily.

"With Monsieur, helping him classify some new specimens," he replied, unbuttoning his jacket. "Speaking of, don't go looking for the Captain just now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ned demanded, suddenly wide awake. He hadn't confided any of his plans to Conseil, he never did explicitly (indeed he still felt guilty for involving him in the first place) but somehow he always seemed to know what was going on.

"I mean that he and Monsieur are alone in the salon and I suggest you give them time," replied Conseil, simply. Ned's blush crept up into his cheeks as he knew another stab of guilt. Telling Professor Aronnax what was going on had seemed the right thing to do at the time, but even now he still felt conflicted about it. It was his right to know, obviously, but Nemo had told him to keep it a secret from him, and he'd undoubtedly take it badly if he found out Ned disobeyed. However, he was able to take comfort in the fact that the Professor was a smart man, and was unlikely to behave impulsively or irrationally and start interrogating Nemo. Ned knew a deep admiration and gratitude for his friend's level headedness. "What are your plans for the evening?"

"What?" Conseil took off his jacket and hung it up.

"Once you get Captain Nemo alone. Have you moved beyond kissing yet?" Conseil's tone was entirely conversational, but Ned's face burned and he turned away like a schoolboy. He was rarely discomposed, but for Conseil to just _ask_ like that…

"Why?" He asked, trying and failing not to sound suspicious. Unfazed, Conseil tilted his head to the side.

"Simple curiosity, friend Ned."

* * *

"Are you turning in for the night?" Asked Nemo, watching Pierre gather his notes with a deep affection that didn't quite mask the fact that he was already thinking about Ned's promise.

"Yes, Captain." Pierre hesitated, hugging his papers and supplies to his chest. Creases appeared around the corners of his eyes and he took a step toward Nemo, who felt his heart contract painfully. He reached out and gently took hold of Pierre's upper arm. Pierre smiled softly at the gesture, then looked up into Nemo's face.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Nemo whispered, squeezing his arm. Pierre went slightly pink, but his soft smile melted Nemo's constricted heart, distracting him completely from Ned.

"Not so long," Pierre whispered back. "But I must ask you, is everything all right?"

"Why do you ask?" Nemo did his utmost not to sound defensive, though Pierre was totally unfazed. Carefully shifting his books and papers in his arms, he took Nemo's hand in his. A little shiver passed between them.

"I was just worried I'd done something wrong, or-" Nemo kissed Pierre soundly on the lips. For a moment, it was blissful, just pure connection and emotion, but then of course, Nemo had to withdraw. As he stared into Pierre's eyes, that gorgeous shade of blue and framed by those fine lashes, he felt a mad desire to confess.

"I've been engaging with Ned Land and ended up with this bite mark I'd hate for you to see, I'm so sorry!"

But he couldn't. At least, not like that. Intelligent and understanding as Pierre was, surely that could only go so far, and Nemo wasn't willing to risk it, even as he hated hiding more than he absolutely had to from him.

"You've done nothing wrong," Nemo told him, quietly. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Pierre smiled, cupped the side of Nemo's face and kissed him once more on the lips.

"I understand," he said, and Nemo wished more than anything that that were true. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"You will." They exchanged one more kiss, then Pierre left the salon.

Nemo watched him go, wishing more than anything he could follow him. He then walked over to the glass panels, his stomach twisting guiltily. However, at the same time, unbidden and unwieldy, came thoughts from the darkest recesses of his mind of Ned's strong hands, his mouth, his need. Nemo closed his eyes and crossed his arms, breathing deeply through his nose, though it did nothing to vent the heat pooling between his legs.

After, it might have been seconds or hours, Nemo had no idea, he heard the unmistakable sounds of Ned Land entering the salon. Nemo didn't give any indication that he'd heard him, but he could feel his eyes on the back of his neck and goosebumps erupted up his arms.

Ned's stomach pulled in and up as he took in the Captain, silhouetted against the ocean, his lines and his angles, broad shoulders and narrow hips and long legs. Swallowing a little moan of longing, Ned approached slowly, though every centimeter that closed between them tightened the already taut arousal inside him.

Nemo dug his fingers into his upper arms, bracing for impact, as Ned got closer and closer. When Ned was right behind him, he carefully he placed his hand in the small of his back. The touch shot up Nemo's spine and he arched into it almost imperceptibly, but of course Ned noticed and knew a thrill of arousal as he leaned in closer.

"Captain," he breathed against the back of his neck. Nemo's whole body tensed and another wave of excitement shot up his spine, but he didn't move. Ned placed his lips delicately on the back of his neck and took a deep breath in through his nose, _wanting_ him already. He wrapped his arms around him, one hand reaching up under his crossed arms to feel his chest, the other pressing into his low belly.

Nemo took a sharp breath in through gritted teeth as Ned pressed himself up against him, chest to back, and nosed greedily around his collar, kissing his neck and his ear. He pressed his erection shamelessly against his lower back with another soft groan. Nemo dug his fingers still harder into his upper arms, as though he might contain his rapid breathing and racing heart. However, as Ned's hands continued to explore him, as he felt just how excited he was, his thighs gave him away, trembling quietly where he stood. He tried to resist it, to lift himself up and out of the sensation, but he heard Ned's appreciative groan in his ear and knew it was a wasted effort.

Ned then dragged his hands down to press against the fronts of Nemo's thighs before spreading his fingers and digging them into the soft fabric that contrasted deliciously with the supple skin and muscle beneath, shaking gently under his touch. Nemo reached out a hand to steady himself against the glass panel rather than lean into Ned's supporting embrace. Why couldn't he stop shaking?! Why could he hardly see straight for arousal after Ned had barely touched him?!

His erection throbbed hopefully as Ned's skilful fingers passed up his thigh, tantalizingly close. Surely Ned wouldn't dare touch him there again, but was that even what he wanted at this point? Yes, it had to be, but Ned was practically melting against him and it all felt so intensely, undeniably good…

Ned moaned softly in his ear and kept going, his palms burning with want. He kissed Nemo's neck, and was about to bite down on the soft skin when Nemo started and turned to face him as best he could, the sensation recalling him to what had happened previously. "No. I told you before, no marks."

"I heard you," replied Ned. "Have I given you any since then? No." He tried to kiss Nemo, but he was not to be distracted. The words kept him above the pleasure, and he clung to them.

"You're so aggressive," he said with distaste, but Ned just smiled and caught his lips in a long, heavy kiss that made Nemo's knees weak.

"I know," murmured Ned, when they broke apart. "Maybe next time I'll play it coy? Bite somewhere less visible, with your permission?" Nemo glared at him and was about to snap back when Ned drew his fingers up his inner thigh, once more avoiding his erection to trace the line of his hip bone. "Maybe somewhere there?" Nemo's erection throbbed almost painfully hard and would have swayed where he stood if Ned weren't holding him so close. He managed to swallow his cry, but it was a close thing. He seized Ned's chin and pulled him into a fierce kiss, then began to struggle against the embrace. Ned groaned and let him do it, so carried away on arousal, on knowing how much he'd affected Nemo, on how much he'd gotten under his skin and pushed some raw, aching button. He let Nemo turn him around and shove him roughly against the glass panel, his hands on the fronts of his shoulders and thigh between his legs. The sudden aggression took Ned completely by surprise, but he _loved_ it.

"You will do no such thing," Nemo hissed, glaring at him through those abyssal eyes.

"No?" Ned shot back, his lip curling. In answer, Nemo kissed him hard on the mouth, thrusting his tongue inside, claiming every corner, and Ned melted into it, surrendering for a moment to the white hot pleasure coursing through his veins. Nemo felt the shift and it both incensed him and aroused him to a fever pitch. He seized Ned's hand and pressed it up against his erection, and the tiniest of relieved moans he allowed himself was lost under Ned's muffled, though hard, cry. For a second both of them were lost in the touch, the meaning, the possibility, but then Nemo wrenched himself out of the kiss, leaving them both gasping.

"Is this what you want?" Nemo asked in a deadly voice, before taking Ned's hand away and pinning it above his head. Ned gasped, caught completely off guard but more excited than perhaps he'd ever been in his life. However, he managed to respond, in a tone that left absolutely no room for argument,

"Yes." Nemo's eyes widened at the declaration, at the unwavering certainty, before it both incensed and aroused him still further.

"To have your way with me and discard me once you're satisfied?" He asked, furiously. Ned's eyes widened, but he didn't respond. For the first time, he actually felt wounded by something the Captain had said to him, and in the sudden, ringing silence that shift was clear.

"You think I'm that careless?" He hissed, furiously. He seized the front of Nemo's jacket with his free hand. "Let me tell you something," he said, his knuckles whitening. "I _hate_ you, Captain Nemo. I hate that you keep me locked up here, I hate that you keep secrets from us, I hate that you've seduced my friend and I _really_ hate that he swallows all of your stories." Nemo shuddered, but didn't break their gaze, stunned by Ned's anger but not at all intimidated. "But I know," Ned continued, his tone corrosive. "That you're not a man to be tossed aside or disrespected, especially by someone like me." Again, Nemo shuddered, but said nothing. "I also know that I'm not a man who sees people as disposable, and for you to even suggest that is _low_." Ned paused then, his chest heaving with his breath, and though Nemo was more stunned than anything, underneath that, maybe there was- "I _also_ know," said Ned, yanking Nemo forward by the front of his jacket so their lips were millimeters apart. "That if you gave me permission and actually let go for once," he paused, his lip curling, while Nemo's expression remained unreadable. "That I'd get down on my knees right here and suck you so deep and so good that you'd see stars." Nemo's lips parted in an almost inaudible gasp. "I know that if you let me take you to bed, I'd fuck you till sunrise, I'd find out _just_ how you like it, and I'd make you come so hard you'd still feel it next week. I know you'd have bite marks _all_ over you in places far less discreet. And I know," he finished, with relish, "that you would fucking _love_ it."

Another ringing silence followed, but both of them were flooded with visions and sensations of each of Ned's promises. Ned himself wanted it so badly he felt like he'd die of it, but he said nothing else, just stared at Nemo, watching and waiting.

Nemo said nothing, his mind reeling and body on fire. He hadn't expected _any_ of that; for Ned to get so righteously angry, for him to be that forthcoming about something other than senseless desire… But those desires weren't senseless, they were real! They were possible! Nemo could practically feel Ned's mouth around his erection- but no! He wouldn't- but he was so hard it was painful, and he had to do something because ignoring it would be worse-

Nemo kissed Ned hard on the lips, and Ned responded in kind, wrestling his arm out of Nemo's grip to grab him under his thighs. He lifted Nemo up, spun him around and slammed him up against the glass. Nemo cried out, actually cried out, and wrapped his legs around Ned's waist, one hand scrabbling at his upper back while the other braced against the panel. They kissed gluttonously, melting against each other in a few moments of sheer ecstasy. Ned groaned and thrust his hips up against Nemo, and both of them immediately imagined themselves in bed, naked, sweating and raw-

"S-stop! Put me down, now!"

"What?"

"Put me down!"

Ned didn't need to be told again. Gasping and shuddering, he carefully set Nemo back on his feet, one hand bracing his lower back. Nemo swayed a little, his knees trembling violently. "Are you all right?" Ned asked, before he could stop himself. Nemo closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his hand between them, breathing hard through his open mouth.

"I hate you, Ned Land," he said, eventually, opening his eyes. His name spoken in that tone by those lips made Ned's erection throb. He waited for Nemo to say something else, his hand still on his lower back, but all he did was sigh and leave the room without so much as a backwards glance, leaving Ned's palm burning.

Ned waited until he heard the distant sound of a door slamming before returning to his cabin. He immediately stripped to his underclothes and crawled into Conseil's bed where he was sleeping soundly. Too aroused to feel guilty, Ned wrapped himself around him. "Conseil?"

"Mm?"

"Turn around."

"Ned you're so," but he didn't bother finishing the sentence as he rolled over to face him. "Oh…" Conseil said nothing else, just kissed Ned soundly on the lips and pulled him on top of him.

Nemo returned to his stateroom, beyond the point of fighting with his body. He was sure he'd regret this in the morning, but he didn't care at that moment. He felt totally out of control and needed something. No, some _one_.

He paused at his nightstand, poured himself a glass of desalinated water from the pitcher he kept there, drained it in one gulp and poured himself another. And one more. Then, still breathing hard, he knocked on the door to Pierre's room and entered.

"Hm?" Came Pierre's voice, sleepy in the semi-darkness.

"It's me," Nemo assured him, shutting the door and blocking out any traitorous light. He heard blankets rustling as Pierre sat up.

"It's the middle of the night, are you all right?"

"I am," Nemo replied at once, feeling totally unworthy of his concern but desperate for his words and his touch. "I just…" He sat down on the edge of the bed, Pierre's outline just visible as his eyes adjusted. "I need…" He kissed Pierre deeply on the lips, and _oh_ was that ever true!

Pierre gave the tiniest of shuddering gasps and wordlessly took Nemo into his arms, kissing him with an unrivaled passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. Well all four of them are gonna be in good moods tomorrow, I'm sure! Also, if Ned said all of that to me? It'd be a wrap. That's all I'm saying.
> 
> TheGoldenGhost is back next chapter, I'll see you all soon!
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre gets Nemo's side of things and the plot continues to thicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY
> 
> In my defense, everything went to hell during the writing of this chapter so I wasn't really in The Zone as much as I usually am due to current events being... current events.
> 
> So, how's that pandemic been treating everyone? Worldwide protests? I genuinely hope all our readers are safe and well, and that if nothing else, this chapter can provide a little bit of respite from it all. Because holy hell do we all need it. 
> 
> QueenTzahra will be writing the next one! Hope you enjoy, stay safe, and good luck out there!

“Nemo.” Lost in a dream in which he could hear his wife calling him, Nemo searched her out. She was somewhere in the mountains, and he could not see her. Any day now their enemies would be upon them, and if she were to be caught –

“Nemo.”

“I’m coming!” He called. “Where are you?” But there was something haunting and unfamiliar about her voice, and he realized with a terrible sense of dread that she would never have called him by his chosen name.

She didn’t know what it was.

“Nemo.” The next instant, Nemo was awake, sitting up in bed, and looking around the unfamiliar room. No… not unfamiliar. Books on the desk, papers loose and scattered, an overcoat hung somewhat carelessly across the desk chair. And beside him was the professor himself, looking at him with an expression of concern. “You were having an unpleasant dream?”

“I slept here all night?” Nemo asked, getting his bearings. “It’s morning?” He hadn’t intended to spend the night. He’d only wanted comfort, release, and in all honesty, to rest a while in Pierre’s warm embrace. He just needed to settle a little, that was all.

“It’s just past seven,” Pierre said. “You slept well the night through, but just now you started to get restless and I thought you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up.”

“Pierre…” Nemo said, realizing the full extent of what was happening. Pierre lay beside him, bare-skinned, his shoulders and chest uncovered from last night. He’d seen no reason to dress; they never had before. Physically, they had no secrets from each other and though Nemo had initially been wary of letting Pierre see him unclothed – a bit unsure of how Pierre would react to his scars – he’d done it, and now they never feared such openness.

But now, with that damned mark Ned had put on him still unhealed… Nemo looked Pierre in the face, unsure of what he’d see there, but Pierre’s eyes were calm and unsurprised. He touched the spot. “You’re hurt,” he murmured. “Is it sore?”

“I’ve been hurt before,” Nemo said, mortified. He tried to draw away, cover himself, unready for the accusations and dismay that were sure to follow a confession. Unwilling, in short, to lose Pierre.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Pierre asked.

“You’ll hate me.”

“You don’t know that,” Pierre said. “It may be that I’ll be very understanding. But you won’t know until you trust me.”

Nemo did. Slowly, recounting every moment, from Ned’s first attack to Nemo’s attempt at retaliation to the escalation, avoidance, recommencing, and now… now Nemo’s admitted bafflement at where to go next. Truly, he had no idea. Pierre held him as he told the story, stroking his hair all the while. Nemo left nothing out, but was aware all the time that Pierre would likely not forgive him this. No, indeed; from here on out he would be stuck with Ned and Ned alone.

But it was not so, because when Nemo had finished the story, feeling raw and more exposed than he ever had in Pierre’s presence, Pierre simply asked, “Is that all?” and when Nemo nodded, he leaned over and kissed the mark where Ned had bitten.

Nemo’s eyes filled with tears.

“I was afraid you were hurt, you know. I mean, really. This doesn’t hurt you?” Pierre asked.

“No. No, it doesn’t. And I should have told you from the beginning, but I thought you’d be angry with me, and I didn’t want you treat you like it was – a betrayal. Like you were only some sort of _collection_ –“

“You, um… you don’t think that of me, do you?” Pierre asked.

“No! Absolutely not! You don’t know _what_ you mean to me. Dear lord, if I had lost you over this…” Nemo shook his head, unwilling to even entertain the thought. “I promise you, Pierre, if you don’t want me to continue this, I won’t. I’ll stop at once.”

“You don’t have to stop,” Pierre said. “Not if it is what it seems like it is… a way of keeping you two from getting at each other’s throats. Besides that, I made it clear to you when I came aboard that I’d not be beholden to you in any way. Including in this. If I demanded of you what I wasn’t willing to give myself…” he shrugged. “Well, I don’t see how I’d be a very fair man.”

“You wouldn’t be demanding anything more than your right.”

“No?” Pierre’s voice was gentle, fond. “Well, I won’t anyway,” he put his hand under Nemo’s chin to run his thumb along the bone of his jaw and curve of his cheek. “I just want one thing. Afterwards I want you to come to me, all right? I just don’t want to lose you over this, any more than –“

Nemo caught his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Never. Not ever. I swear to you on the graves of my friends that I don’t love that man any more than I love traitors, tyrants, and the tides that lie in wait to pull in innocent swimmers. No matter what happens between him and I, from here on out – you’ll hear about it, if you wish.”

“I ask nothing else,” Pierre said. “But I do want you to be happy.”

Nemo had not been happy in many years, and he doubted he ever would again. But it was enough to be wished it by a gentle spirit. “Pierre,” he said. “Just love me and we’ll take it from there.”

***

Ned was becoming an old pro at this.

He held Nemo down lightly on one of the couches as usual – too much force and the captain would push him off, he had to be able to get away if he wanted but there had to be just enough pressure that it would take _effort_ to get away, and if he truly wanted to relax, he wouldn’t be trying. From there he unbuttoned Nemo’s jacket and left his shirt on – he’d try to get it off later, but sometimes that made Nemo balk. “Ready?”

Nemo had been staring out towards the open panels at the ocean. His eyes flicked back to Ned, bored and disinterested. “Oh, you were starting? I hadn’t noticed. Yes, you can do what you like.”

Ned laughed and pulled the byssus fabric at Nemo’s throat down to reveal his collarbone. Ned was practiced – he knew Nemo didn’t react as strongly when Ned went for his neck and throat. To easy, maybe, too unoriginal, but nuzzle into the soft space between his shoulder and collarbone, or _just_ underneath, and it always got him to squirm.

He did this, biting gently. He was learning that, too; biting too hard would get the captain to pull back, but put just a little bit of force and he could feel it, know in his mind that Ned _could_ do more.

Nemo lay still, no signs yet of any enticement. Ned knew how good he was at hiding, though. He began to probe with his tongue, nibbling and sucking on the skin just above his chest and below his shoulders. With one hand he still pressed down, but the other he used to find the area where Nemo’s ribcage ended and work his thumb firmly up underneath, rubbing hard.

Nemo twitched, just once, that was all, but Ned at least knew he was getting somewhere. The spot under his ribs was another sensitive one and Ned had learned just how to best exploit it. He also knew others; the interior part of Nemo’s wrists was always a good place to stroke while holding him down, if Ned could manage it, and of course there was his belly, his inner thighs…

Later. Ned was going to savor it this time. He kept working his hand under Nemo’s ribs, increasing the pressure and then lessening it, moving to switch hands so he could get both sides, all the time using his mouth to give just the slightest bit of added excitement. Nemo’s breath was steady and deep, and the gentle rising and falling of his chest underneath Ned’s body was intoxicating.

“Why don’t you give in?” Ned asked quietly. “At least enjoy it. I won’t stop until you do, you know.”

“I know,” Nemo’s response was curt. “Just keep going, if you have to. I don’t really much care what you do.”

“No?” Ned challenged, gripping the interior of Nemo’s thigh. The captain jerked a bit and tried to wriggle loose but Ned held on, stroking and squeezing. Nemo turned his head up and away, no longer looking in Ned’s direction, a subtle sign of struggle. Good. Ned was getting him where he wanted him.

Ned’s side of the battle was, as usual, decidedly frustrated by the fact that he wanted more and more and Nemo was loath to let him have anything. Ned could touch his skin but not see him, and he could only feel so much. But Nemo…

Still, he thought, it may not hurt to try. If it ended things, it would end them. “Let me,” he mumbled, getting under the fabric of Nemo’s shirt and trying to undo the clasps. “Let me…”

Nemo met Ned’s eyes in a look of shock and bewilderment. “You don’t want that,” he said coldly.

“Like hell I don’t.”

Nemo snorted. “You think so now, don’t you?”

Ned blew out hard between his lips. “Why do you always have to challenge everything I do and want?”

“Isn’t that the point?” Nemo looked genuinely perplexed by the question. “If you wanted a passive lover you should have stayed ashore. You won’t find it with me.”

“For what it’s worth,” Ned said, beginning again his rhythmic stroking of Nemo’s thighs, “I didn’t choose to go on the Lincoln. I was summoned and I couldn’t really turn down the job. And it wasn’t my decision to fire on the _Nautilus_. That was all Captain Farragut.”

“Tragic,” Nemo said dryly.

“I just wanted to let you know you’ve kidnapped an innocent man. Three innocent men. And I wonder how you can live with yourself, knowing that.”

“Do we really need to discuss moral quandaries now? In any case, I can live quite comfortably with everything I’ve done.”

“Everything?”

“Yes.”

As Ned continued to bear down, he noticed the minute changes that came over the captain; his body tensed and began to move subtly along with Ned’s; acting in tandem despite their supposed antagonism. Nemo’s face also flushed slightly, and while his breathing remained slow, it deepened, so that Ned could feel the weight of his chest expanding and pressing against him in a steady rhythm. They were both very close, and Ned knew it. He was quite sure that Nemo knew it, too.

Drunk with wanting, Ned tried again to get Nemo’s shirt at least partly undone, but the captain caught his hands and held them firmly, moving them across his body as he pleased, his eyes closed tight. For a moment, Ned let this happen, feeling the pride and satisfaction of Nemo’s unspoken enjoyment. But then he broke away, once again regaining command.

“Let me,” he said again.

“You aren’t prepared,” Nemo replied, his voice strained and tense but still maintaining a shred of calmness.

“I am. I’ve told you before; I know you’re not a man to be disrespected. But nor am I,” Ned raised his head in a gesture of challenge.

Nemo’s eyes opened and narrowed in an expression of contemptuous disbelief. “Do it, then.”

A shock of thrill ran through Ned and he didn’t bother to ask twice, his movements growing sharp and jerky with the pent-up anticipation. Nemo grunted as Ned inadvertently leaned more weight onto him than was comfortable, but he said nothing.

At last, despite his fumbling and clumsy false starts, Ned was able to get Nemo’s shirt off and for the first time actually see the man he was dealing with, full-on.

It was not as he’d expected, but it was both a marvel and a shock. Ned’s face twisted in bafflement and he leaned back sharply, surprised. Nemo had apparently been slashed several times along the side of his body some time long in the past, and the scars had healed, but… poorly. They looked as bad as Ned’s old harpooning scars, and this was troubling, because Ned had always just assumed Nemo was a wealthy scholar in his past life. A man who spent his days in study and comfort, surely. No. This was a warrior, and it was a strange match, because Ned had bedded many equals, but he could not remember a time when he’d tried to bed a man more violent than himself.

The idea, it had to be said, made him just the slightest bit nervous.

“Sweet Jesus,” he muttered under his breath. “Did you do that to yourself?” There was that possibility, not that it was any better. A madman rather than a fighter? Hardly a good bargain.

“What?” Nemo’s eyes locked onto Ned’s, bright with challenge. “What are you talking about?”

Ned gestured.

“Oh. No,” Nemo’s voice roughened a little. “No, those are from battle. Long past and over with. Why?”

Ned shook his head. He’d imagined, somehow, that his trial with Nemo was well-deserved. He’d seen himself as the man of hardship, struggling for his living and willing to put his life and body on the line for a meal. Nemo, he’d assumed, was the opposite; a pampered aristocrat who could no more truly risk himself than he could act justly. But here was evidence to the contrary, and Ned was uneasy about it.

He was sure he could get over this fact. He needed time to process this, come to grips with it, but Nemo didn’t give him a chance. “Oh, you’re frightened off now?” He asked, sneering. Ned was about to deny this but Nemo was too quick. “Coward,” he growled, springing on Ned like a wildcat.

Ned didn’t think there’d been a time yet that Nemo had pushed him down and held him, and there was a split second when a pang of dread pulsed through him. But the way Nemo pressed his arm to Ned’s throat, not quite choking yet but a clear sign to _stay down_ – and the way he started in with his other hand in an impenetrable fury – all those things combined almost drove Ned mad with longing. But he knew he was done. He knew he needed a moment on his own.

“Please… God, let me –“

“No. Shut up,” Nemo snapped. “ _You_ were the one who started this. _You_ thought you could handle me.”

There was a dim and dawning realization coming to Ned that perhaps, just perhaps, this had all been a mistake to attempt, and that Nemo would take his vengeance without letting Ned up at all. “Captain…” he said. “Captain?”

“What?”

“Let me go.”

“That’s it?” Nemo sat back and regarded him incredulously. “You couldn’t handle that? All those weeks of trial to get me to this point and you give up?”

Ned shook his head, bewildered. “It’s just… where the hell did you come from, Captain? Who are you, really?”

“That’s not your business,” Nemo said, breathing shakily. He seemed, oddly enough, to be relaxing in this moment. Ned had never really seen him like this. The captain drew his hand through his hair, not fixing it or regaining his composure but just trying to calm himself. In the dim light, with his shirt open and wrinkled, his eyes wide and averted, he looked both regal and utterly human. A chill went through Ned again at the thought. No, the last thing he wanted – the very last thing was to feel any sort of amicable feeling for the captain. That, he would simply never allow.

“I thought we had an agreement, of sorts,” Nemo continued. His lips tightened and he began to cover himself back up, breaking the moment. “I thought any collateral damage that occurred between us was to stay between us. And we weren’t to pry into each other’s private lives. I don’t care at all about you, Mr. Land. You could have risen from the depths of hell or you could be an angelic man who used to spend his time caring for local orphans. I really don’t have any interest either way. And I won’t let you go because of either one.”

Rage pulsed through Ned at the dismissal but he knew he couldn’t do a thing about it now. “Still,” he said. “I haven’t given up. You caught me off guard, but I know better.”

Nemo gave him a chilly look.

“Because now I know you’re my equal –“

“Your better,” Nemo replied calmly.

“No. And damn you for thinking like that. I admit it; I thought you were weaker than you are. I knew you were dangerous and I knew you were strong but now I have an idea of just how strong you are.”

Nemo said nothing.

“And I won’t make that mistake again. But sooner or later you’re going to find out how strong _I_ am. And I promise you, Captain; you won’t underestimate me again.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I know it's been a while since the last update, I hope you've been well in the intervening time. It's my fault it took so long (especially considering this chapter isn't long at all) I got insanely caught up with another fanfiction project and my day job starting to reopen. It's been interesting!
> 
> I am excited about this chapter though. I love writing sexy scenes where I can't decide who I'm more jealous of. Ideal scenario as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> Anything else? I don't think so? Okay! Fic time~!

Nemo stared Ned hard in the face, his heart suddenly pounding in his exposed chest. Ned was still breathing heavily, his lips were parted and his eyes were blazing, alight as ever with challenge and possibility. Nemo took a deep, shuddering breath, feeling the words bubbling up from that deep place Ned had uncovered and his confession to Pierre had split open. "Show me," he said, his expression darkening excitedly. "Show me how strong you are." He might have felt powerless against the words, but in that moment it didn't bother him. Not now.

Ned swallowed, feeling the muscles of his throat move against Nemo's arm. He'd expected Nemo to shove him off, then withdraw for a few days with a disparaging comment, but this… "Don't say things you don't mean, Captain," he growled, his lip curling and body flushing with excitement.

"I never do," hissed Nemo, his eyes flashing. The space between them seemed to crackle as though with electricity, making both of them shiver.

"Then let's go somewhere more private," said Ned, and his tone and the promise it held sent another shiver down Nemo's spine. His eyes narrowed a fraction as they locked with Ned's, and between the dark and the grey, they both remembered viscerally all of the promises Ned had made when he had Nemo pinned up against the glass panels. Nemo had known then that everything he'd said was true. One of the few things they had in common was they didn't make empty threats or promises they couldn't keep. Reservations crept into the corners of his mind, but for the first time, he ignored them.

"Yes," he said, and he got to his feet and crossed the room without waiting for Ned, though he heard him scramble off the couch behind him and knew a strange mix of disdain and power. He pulled open the heavy door to his stateroom and stepped inside. Ned looked simultaneously elated and mistrustful as he followed him over the threshold, and had he been less preoccupied with what was about to happen, he might have noticed the austerity of the room, even admired the lack of grandeur and circumstance he'd viewed with contempt on other ships captained by different men.

However, in that moment all he could see was Nemo, his lines and curves and angles as he shut the door and locked it. He faced Ned, his shirt still undone and expression still challenging, and the picture was beyond alluring. Ned's eyes darted to the bed for a fraction of a second, a gesture that wasn't lost on Nemo. However, before he could comment on it, Ned took hold of the sides of his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. It wasn't the aggressive, untamed passion of earlier, though; it was attentive, commanding but also yielding, and Nemo felt the heat spread out from his lips, down his throat into his chest and his rapidly reforming erection.

Ned groaned openly into the kiss as he felt Nemo respond, leaning closer and pressing his tongue into his mouth with equal desire. They kissed that way for far longer than either of them expected to. Ned's fingers entangled themselves in Nemo's hair while Nemo held tight to his shoulders, digging and scratching at his upper back until eventually Ned pulled out of their kiss, but remained close. His hands dragged down Nemo's chest and he groaned at his hot, smooth skin and toned muscles, though he carefully avoided the scars, which somehow felt too intimate. Nemo shivered under his touch, even arched into it as Ned wrapped one arm around his waist, then brought the fingertips of his other hand to the waistband of his pants. He felt Nemo's stomach pull in and up and began to work at the buttons.

"How uncharacteristically delicate," said Nemo, to cover up how quickly he was breathing.

"It happens sometimes," Ned replied, apologetically, slowing down even more. Nemo's erection twitched, the pleasure his body was begging for simultaneously so close and so far. He leaned forward and buried his face in Ned's neck, kissing and biting and sucking on the flushed, sweaty skin. Ned groaned as the pleasure and pain seized his entire body in a chokehold, but he was _not_ to be distracted. "Is that so?" He asked in a low, lustful growl before finally slipping his hand into Nemo's pants and taking hold of his erection. Nemo gasped against Ned's neck as his whole body shuddered involuntarily. It wasn't the first time they'd gotten this far, obviously, but it _was_ the first time Nemo really responded, thrusting forward into Ned's strong, callused hand.

"It _is_ so," Nemo growled in Ned's ear, and Ned let out a short, harsh laugh before beginning to stroke him hard and fast. Nemo's thighs shook and he clung to Ned's shoulders, pleasure seizing him in a vice grip. However, finally, after all this time, rather than fighting, he gave in and let him please him, actually please him. Ned groaned softly again at finally getting what he wanted, at just how good Nemo felt in his hand and just how good he was making him feel.

"God yes," he moaned, moving his hand faster. Nemo gasped softly, the deep place in his mind screaming its approval, and he experienced an intense, almost primal satisfaction. However, he was also seized with a desire for more, to see just how far he could push it, and he moved his hips in time with Ned's hand, looking for more friction. Ned could barely see straight for arousal, for how caught up he was in what he was doing, but then,

"Is that all?"

"What?" Ned snapped, pulling away to look Nemo in the face, though his hand was still moving.

"Is this all you can show me?" Nemo's dark eyes darted down to Ned's hand wrapped almost lovingly around his erection, then back up to his face. In answer, Ned kissed Nemo hard on the lips again, but remained close after pulling away.

"If only," he breathed against his lips, and, his free arm tightening around Nemo's waist, began to walk them backwards. Nemo gasped softly when he felt the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed, but he let go of Ned and sat down, his hands behind him and legs spreading invitingly. His eyes travelled down Ned's chest before fixing upon his still clothed erection. It still amazed him that he could produce such an effect in someone like Ned, but the knowledge was beyond arousing, especially as Ned sank to his knees. He smirked up at Nemo before fixing his eyes hungrily between his legs. He then took hold of his erection, moving his hand slowly up and down as his eyes darted up to Nemo's again. "Can I…?"

"Do it," replied Nemo in a low voice, his stomach pulling in and up as Ned's lip curled and he kissed the tip. Ned closed his eyes, his lips against the hot flesh, as a deep, visceral need pulsed through his body. God, he _wanted_ this man. Nemo gripped the bedsheets on either side of him, momentarily transported by the almost exultant expression on Ned's face, his promises of that night in the salon ringing in his body. They locked eyes at last, and shivered in shared excitement. "Do it," Nemo breathed again, his heart and erection both throbbing. Ned's lip curled and, never breaking eye contact, he pressed the tip of his tongue against the base of Nemo's erection and drew it slowly and deliberately up to the tip. Ned's own erection twitched in excitement as he repeated the move, over and and over, his tongue painting wet, teasing patterns on the hot flesh before pausing at the tip to swirl in even wetter circles. He watched Nemo's chest rise and fall as his breath became shallower and shallower, felt his thighs shake faster and faster, heard the bedsheets rustle louder and louder in Nemo's shaking hands.

"It's good, isn't it?" Ned asked, knowingly. Nemo glared down at him.

"Hardly, you've barely done anything, I-" but the end of his sentence was drowned in a moan as Ned swallowed his erection whole, sucking as hard as he could. Nemo's toes curled in his boots and he threw his head back in another moan, but then he seized a fistfull of Ned's hair and held him in place at the tip of his erection. Ned's eyes glittered and hot arousal shot down his spine as he stared back at Nemo.

"Is that so?" Nemo seethed, sarcastically, his knuckles white around Ned's hair. However, in answer, Ned swirled his tongue around the tip again, sucking wetly and luxuriously. Nemo's belly pulled sharply in and up and he moaned again, his hand shaking in Ned's hair. Ned's eyes were alight once more and he was almost painfully excited at the effect he'd caused. He breathed hard through his nose, wanting Nemo to let go of him and let him do what he wanted, or pull his head down and fuck his mouth, or just hold him here so he could keep driving him crazy. All three options were absolutely glorious, and as Nemo seemed to pick the third choice, he kept moving his tongue, tasting every spot, sucking so hard Nemo's thighs were trembling violently.

' _Yes,_ ' Ned thought, gluttonously. ' _Let me please you…_ ' Nemo shut his eyes and threw his head back again, his mouth open in another hard moan. The intense, almost sharp pleasure held his entire body hostage. It was overwhelming, fogging his brain and searing his nerves, but he didn't want it to stop, but it was too much, but he didn't want to give in…!

Forcing himself to look down at Ned again, he pulled on his hair to urge him down, then up, then down again, before letting go and allowing Ned to maintain the rhythm. Ned groaned and obeyed, sliding up and down Nemo's erection and closing his eyes to relish how good he felt in his mouth. Nemo's chest heaved and he leaned back on his arms behind him, shuddering violently in the aftermath of the white hot pleasure. His face was flushed and sweaty and his head was spinning, and he knew if he didn't keep his wits about him, Ned would make him- but no. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Not yet and not so easily. _No_ , not ever! Ned could please him all he wanted, but he wouldn't let him finish him.

Unfortunately, the moment he made this resolution, it became much more difficult. Ned sped up his pace, sucking a tight, wet heat at an absolutely glorious angle. Nemo's toes curled in his boots again and he moaned, but forced himself to pay attention, to watch Ned's flushed cheeks hollow as he moved, his lips wrap luxuriously around the tip as his tongue circled it. Nemo allowed this for a few more aching minutes before he seized another fistfull of Ned's hair and yanked him off, leaving both of them gasping. However, quick as a flash, Ned took hold of Nemo's erection and began to please him in quick, purposeful strokes. Nemo's grip in his hair tightened painfully and Ned moaned, but didn't stop, and they stared each other hard in the face, paralyzed by challenge until,

"It's good, isn't it?" Ned asked again, his swollen lips twitching into a smile. He felt like he might boil over from his own excitement.

"I think you're enjoying yourself more than I am," replied Nemo as coldly as he could, given how hot the knowledge of just how true that was made him. Ned laughed and rubbed his thumb in circles over the tip.

"Maybe so," he conceded, grey eyes travelling between Nemo's erection and his face. "Do you want to see how hard I get pleasing you?" Nemo's eyes narrowed as he twitched in Ned's hand. If Ned had asked him that at the beginning of all of this, a week ago, _yesterday_ , he'd have rolled his eyes and put an end to it at once. Now, though…

"Show me," said Nemo, his eyes lighting up with the challenge. "Show me your hair trigger." Ned replied with a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan, and Nemo pulled him up by the hair.

"Fuck," Ned groaned, taking his hand away and scrambling to his feet. Nemo let go and leaned back on his hands, his neck stretching invitingly though his eyes remained fixed upon Ned's, dancing in the challenge. Ned swallowed another little moan and his hands shook slightly as he began to undo his pants.

"Shameless," said Nemo, distastefully, but Ned only laughed as he brought out his erection, flushing and shuddering as he allowed himself a few strokes.

"Clearly," he replied, his focus sharpening. At last Nemo looked down, and though he tried to stay in control of himself, keep his expression neutral, he couldn't suppress the little shudder of arousal as he watched Ned tease himself, his strong hand working delicately. He was so hard, and just from pleasing him. Nemo knew another rush of that deep, almost primal need, which brought with it a curiosity about what would happen if he reciprocated, if it were his fingers teasing and pleasing- but no. Nemo wouldn't. Not yet. Not so easily.

"I should just leave you here to take care of yourself," said Nemo, as carelessly as he could. Ned laughed, fueled by Nemo's obvious desire for him.

"You could," he replied, fairly, getting back down on his knees and placing one hand on Nemo's thigh. The touch was like a volt of electricity right between his legs. He locked eyes with Ned, both of them painfully aware of each other's arousal. "Or you could let me finish here first." His eyes darted to Nemo's erection, then back up to his face. "Give me something more to think about when I do." He stroked himself faster ostentatiously. Nemo closed his eyes and immediately imagined it, Ned on his knees before him, sucking him hard and fast and deep, swallowing him, and though his body was _begging_ him to say yes…

"No," he breathed, though he leaned forward, his lips millimeters from Ned's. "Use your imagination. You'd do well to get better at that." Ned dug his fingers into Nemo's thigh and kissed him soundly on the lips, thinking longingly of throwing his legs over his shoulders and sucking him dry as he did so. A shiver ran through both of them as they shared the moment, their breath, their lust, their need.

"As you wish, Captain," Ned replied in a husky whisper, giving Nemo's thigh an extra squeeze before getting to his feet. Nemo swallowed as he watched Ned redress, trying to ignore the unresolved arousal churning and aching inside him.

"Enjoy yourself," he said, as coldly as he could, refastening and rebuttoning his pants, shirt and jacket. However, Ned didn't take the bait. He gave Nemo one last smile over his shoulder, then left the room, the heavy door falling shut behind him with a dull crash.

Nemo sighed and looked down between his spread legs, knowing he could take care of his almost painful arousal in seconds. However, he resisted, reminding himself of his promise to Pierre. He could hold out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, as always! How long do you think Nemo's resolve will last? Shall we start a bet?
> 
> Kudos and comments give us life!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading! See you all next chapter~
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
